Todo empezó en Grecia
by Herrera
Summary: Cuando Mac la siguió hasta Grecia, sabía que algo iba a cambiar definitivamente en su relación con Stella. Cuando ella lo vio allí, supo que algo nuevo estaba por empezar. Porque todo, todo, empezó en Grecia
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó en Grecia

- Todo empezó en Grecia, Mac...

Había sido la frase favorita de Stella desde que la había encontrado, tras seguirla medio mundo hasta el que había resultado ser su país natal.

- La civilización tal como la entendemos, la organización política, la ciencia, la filosofía. ¡Todo! Todo empezó en Grecia. El movimiento armonioso de sus manos acompañaba las palabras de Stella, como siempre solía hacer

Y no sabes hasta qué punto, pensaba para sí Mac Taylor. Desde que había llegado a Grecia y la había visto sentía que algo nuevo había empezado también entre ellos. La sorpresa en los ojos de Stella cuando le vio, la chispa de alegría con que sus pupilas resplandecieron, le fundió el corazón.

Los acontecimientos se precipitaron sin que tuvieran tiempo de hablar de ellos mismos... Cuando todo acabó con la muerte del profesor Papakota, la única referencia que Stella había tenido en su infancia, Mac sintió que a partir de ahora él tenía que hacerse cargo. Stella había sabido, por fin, dónde nació y quién era su madre, y ahora sabía también con certeza lo que había perdido. Cuando se abrazó a Mac llorando él supo que tenía que estar ahí para ella. El frío y racional Mac Taylor nunca se alegró tanto de una decisión tan precipitada como la que tomó cuando decidió seguirla a Grecia, para sorpresa de todo el laboratorio.

Stella se hallaba en tal estado de conmoción que no era capaz de pensar claramente, por lo que dejó que Mac tomara las decisiones. La primera, salir cuanto antes de Tesalónica. Pero no tenían por qué dejar Grecia. Al fin y al cabo él había tomado diez días libres, y teóricamente Stella estaba en permiso indefinido, ya que él no había tramitado la dimisión.

Al día siguiente de la muerte de Papakota tuvieron que ocuparse en declarar y dejar el papeleo policial resuelto. Stella se aseguró también de que el profesor y su hermano fueran enterrados en su panteón familiar, muy cerca del lugar donde los dos habían muerto, en aquellas tierras que una vez fueron suyas. Stella fue emplazada a entrevistarse en el plazo de unas semanas con los abogados del profesor en Nueva York, pues al parecer Papakota había depositado ante ellos su testamento y su fallecido hermano y Stella eran los únicos a quienes tal documento incumbía. Uno de los abogados la llamó por teléfono al recibir comunicación de la muerte y la adelantó que, con su hermano fallecido y ante la inexistencia de más familiares, Stella era la única heredera. Él mismo le había ayudado a redactar y legalizar el testamento y sabía que el profesor había acumulado un patrimonio nada despreciable, que incluía la propiedad de su casa de Nueva York y otra casa en Grecia, en la isla de Paros. Le dio a Stella la dirección de la casa y la animó a que fuera a visitarla, ya que estaba en el país. Sólo la ejecución del testamento faltaban para que, al fin y al cabo, ella fuera la dueña en un corto espacio de tiempo.

Así fue como en cuatro frenéticos días Stella supo que ella era en realidad griega de nacimiento, y además se acababa de convertir en dueña de una casa en Naoussa, en la isla de Paros. Naoussa, precisamente, el lugar donde ella había nacido. No podía ser casualidad.

El vuelo de Tesalónica a Atenas era corto, poco más de una hora, pero cuando se sentó por fin en su plaza, Stella sintió el cansancio acumulado de los dos días últimos, y de la noche anterior en la que los nervios de los acontecimientos del día no permitieron que conciliara el sueño, así que a poco de apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento estaba ya dormida. Fue resbalando de lado hasta quedar apoyada en el hombro de Mac, y después en su pecho. Los rizos desparramados le hacían cosquillas en el cuello, y podía sentir su olor, siempre fresco. La puesta de sol era bellísima, sobre las nubes que tomaban un tono rosado, y el mar Egeo refulgía, plateado y quieto. Mac pasó un brazo protector sobre el costado de la mujer dormida a su lado, y ella se apretó más contra él.

El vuelo transcurría tranquilo. Cuando la azafata pasó a preguntar qué deseaban de cena, entre un menú de pasta y otro de ensalada. Mac eligió pasta.

- ¿Y su esposa, va a querer algo? Mac miró sorprendido a la amable señorita.

- Ella no... iba a decir que ella no era su esposa, pero lo pensó mejor, al fin y al cabo qué le importaba a nadie... Ella no sé si despertará, pero en tal caso tráigale una ensalada, por favor.

Stella se desperezó suavemente al despertarse con el ruido de bandejas y cubiertos que estaban siendo servidos. La azafata llegó en ese instante.

- Menú de pasta para el caballero... y dejó la bandeja en la mesilla abatible que Mac había preparado cuando Stella recuperó su posición en su asiento. Y menú de ensalada para la señora. Su esposo lo pidió para usted... Pero lo podemos cambiar si lo desea.

Aún no muy consciente Stella asintió.

- Ensalada está bien. Y mirando de pronto a Mac, despierta de repente al darse cuenta de lo que la chica había dicho... ¿Mi esposo lo pidió? Una risa la animó de pronto, haciendo feliz a Mac, que no la había visto en su cara desde hacía demasiado tiempo. La azafata asintió. - -- ¡Qué bien me conoce!, continuó Stella y pasando una mano por la mejilla de Mac depositó un suave beso en ella. La azafata les miraba sonriente. Se había fijado en ellos al entrar. Qué buena pareja hacían, y cómo se veía que él estaba pendiente de ella en todo momento y de todos sus movimientos. Que entre esos dos había "química" se veía desde lejos. La joven pensaba, al verlos abandonar el avión una vez llegados felizmente a la capital, que ojalá algún día ella pudiera encontrar alguien que la mirara como ese hombre de ojos azules miraba a la esbelta mujer de la melena rizada...

Stella no quiso que Mac ocupara una habitación distinta, se sentía más segura con él cerca, de modo que una de dos camas le parecía perfecta. Mac no había disfrutado de vacaciones en los últimos ocho años, por lo que había decidido que su estancia en Grecia sería a lo grande, como superando ocho veces las expectativas de unas vacaciones normales, por las ocho vacaciones no tomadas. Se había dirigido directamente al _Hotel Grande Bretagne_, en la plaza Sintagma. El lujo del hall había dejado a Stella boquiabierta, y la habitación que les habían asignado era impresionante. La caída del turismo norteamericano desde los acontecimientos de las Torres Gemelas se había dejado sentir en Grecia, sobre todo en los hoteles de lujo, de modo que un pasaporte americano hacía poner a todos lo empleados en formación... por ver de recuperar a la que fuera su mejor clientela.

Mac se sentía inseguro ante la perspectiva de compartir la habitación... porque cada vez le estaba costando más mantenerse alejado de Stella, y no tocarla... y de lo único que tenía ganas era de abrazarla y hacer que todas sus penas se fueran y ella volviera a ser la mujer de la eterna sonrisa, de la risa, como ella siempre solía ser. Verla triste le partía el corazón, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por cambiar eso.

Pero esa noche no hubo ningún problema, apenas salió del baño con su camisón y su bata y se tumbó en la cama, Stella se durmió, por fin tranquila y profundamente. Cuando Mac salió a su vez, vistiendo únicamente sus boxers, ella ya no le vio, lo cual le produjo cierto alivio. Stella no había tenido tiempo ni de taparse, así que él se encargó de poner las sábanas sobre ella, e incluso se atrevió a besarla en la cabeza.

- Buenas noches, corazón, felices sueños. Ella respondió con un suspiro, completamente dormida, pero de alguna manera consciente de que estaba a salvo porque él estaba allí.

En los dos días siguientes tenían previsto ver los monumentos de Atenas, y después Mac ya había decidido que harían un crucero de cuatro días por el Egeo, saliendo de El Pireo para llegar hasta la costa turca y ver también la joya de Éfeso. En ese tiempo, esperaba convencer a Stella de que debían visitar Paros, y la casa que iba a ser suya, algo a lo que ella era reticente. Mac sabía que era por miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar allí sobre su pasado, pero también sabía que no podían abandonar Grecia dejando atrás tantos cabos sueltos, ahora que por fin tenían alguna información. Convencer a Stella sería su siguiente tarea.

_¿Conocéis la estatua de Poseidón que se puede admirar (y nunca mejor dicho) en el Museo Arqueológico Nacional de Atenas?. Echadle un vistazo (se encuentran fácilmente imágenes en Internet) antes de leer el próximo capítulo, porque vamos a tener a un Mac desconocido por su descaro en competencia con este espléndido ejemplar de dios en forma de hombre_


	2. Chapter 2

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 2

La lujosa habitación tenía dos camas, dos enormes camas adosadas. Mac se despertó con algo que le hacía cosquillas en la cara. Eran los rizos de Stella, con medio cuerpo cruzado sobre la cama de Mac y las largas piernas estiradas y desnudas sobre la suya propia. Sus sábanas estaban hechas un lío de vueltas, testigos mudos de que ella había tenido un sueño agitado, aunque aparentemente profundo. Mac no quería mirar con detalle hasta dónde llegaba a tapar el fino camisón, pero los ojos se le iban hacia ese punto contra su voluntad. Se obligó a mirar al lado contrario, a su pesar. No estaba bien, ella estaba indefensa. Y Mac Taylor no era un mirón. Aún así, volvió un poco la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Las piernas de Stella… no eran unas piernas cualquiera. Largas, bien formadas, preciosas. Perfectas.

¡Mac!, se regañó él solo. Exasperado y decepcionado consigo mismo, se levantó. Una ducha fría no le vendría mal.

Stella se despertó a tiempo de ver salir a Mac de la ducha y buscar su ropa interior en la semideshecha maleta. Él no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, y había salido secándose aún con la toalla. La tiró sobre la silla. Stella pudo contemplar ahora, con los ojos entrecerrados, a un Mac totalmente desnudo que se desperezaba antes de empezar a vestirse. Estaba de espaldas. ¡Vuélvete!, pensaba, asombrada de sí misma. Y como si obedeciera disciplinadamente la orden, el ex-marine se volvió, colocó su ropa en una silla, y ella pudo contemplarlo en toda su gloria.

Sin duda, Mac Taylor era un hombre bien proporcionado. Viéndolo desnudo salía ganando, su torso era ancho y bien musculado, igual que sus piernas. Poco velludo, sus atributos masculinos eran notables, pero no exagerados. Stella lo encontró encantador, sintiendo un hormigueo en su zona íntima.

¡Stella!, se regañó a sí misma. Una ducha fría, es lo que estaba necesitando. Pero de momento no pudo resistirse a seguir fingiendo que estaba dormida. Mac acabó de vestirse y se acercó a la cama. La contempló un buen rato y finalmente deshizo el lío de sábanas y la tapó con una de ellas. A Stella el corazón le latía a mil por hora… ¿No era un encanto de hombre? A veces pensaba que le gustaría que fuera más agresivo, pero… no sería Mac, el hombre al que adoraba, el hombre del que estaba, desde hace tiempo, realmente enamorada.

Empezó a desperezarse, y la cara sonriente de Mac le dio los buenos días.

- "Arriba, perezosa, Atenas está a nuestra disposición y hay mucho que ver"

Y tanto, que había que ver. Stella y Mac daban gracias a sus zapatillas cómodas que les estaban permitiendo llevar un día maratoniano.

- ¡Todo empezó en Grecia Mac! Imagínate que hace 2400 años esto ya estaba aquí… Subían hacia la Acrópolis, y cuando por fin entraron en la ciudad alta, la primera vista del Partenón a la derecha y el Erecteion a la izquierda les había dejado mudos. Tantas veces vistos en los libros de Arte, pero nada se podía comparar a estar allí, cogidos de la mano. Stella estaba tan emocionada que parecía a punto de llorar, recordando como tantas veces el profesor Papakotas le había hablado de los monumentos de Atenas. Mac la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola por la cintura. Un chico pasaba y Mac le dio su cámara para que les tomara una foto. Su primera foto en Grecia.

Después de pasar la mañana sin cansarse de contemplar los monumentos y la vista de Atenas, fueron descendiendo hasta Plaka para comer. Un pequeño restaurante con mesas bajo los árboles de una de las recoletas plazas del barrio antiguo les ofreció la más fresca ensalada griega, musaka, dolmades y demás delicias de la cocina local. Mac no estaba muy por la labor de comer hojas de parra, y su cara y muecas de desconfianza ante tales cosas que él no contaba como comestibles hicieron reír, por fin, a Stella. Oírla reír era música para los oídos de Mac, lo había echado tanto de menos... Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier tontería, él, el siempre mesurado y serio Mac Taylor, con tal de escucharla reír feliz, al menos en ese momento.

Dedicaron la tarde al Museo Arqueológico Nacional. No dejaban de maravillarse en cada sala de los tesoros que alberga. La estatua de Afrodita a punto de darle con la sandalia a un pesado dios Pan que quiere algo más de ella mientras un pequeños Eros juguetea entre ambos dejó a Mac parado y más que admirado.

- "Caramba, estos escultores sí sabían lo que era una mujer estupenda". Daba vueltas a la escultura, admirando a la diosa desde todos lo ángulos, cejas arqueadas y sonrisa pícara. "¿Y la tendencia a usar tan poca ropa, es algo natural en los griegos... o será por el calor?".

Stella se acercó a él y le dio un codazo, haciéndose la ofendida.

- "¿Cuándo me has visto a mí con poca ropa?"

Mac visualizó de pronto la imagen de aquella misma mañana, y sintió que tenía que despejar la mente de esa imagen o acabaría por sonrojarse.

- "Nunca, nunca" y añadió por lo bajo "Qué más quisiera..."

- "¿Qué?" Stella no creía lo que creía haber oído...

- "No, nada, que hasta ahora me he tenido que conformar con atisbar el escote..." Mac estaba lanzado, y se sorprendía a sí mismo. Stella se había quedado con la boca abierta. Él le puso la mano bajo la barbilla y empujó hacia arriba, cerrándosela.

- "¡Mac!" Le reprochó ella en un tono agudo

- "¡Qué!" respondió él en el mismo tono, imitándola, burlón. "¿Qué te crees que soy, un pedazo de madera? Uno es hombre... y los hombres hacemos esas cosas... Es inevitable, está en nuestra naturaleza. ¿Qué pasa, nunca has mirado a un hombre... de esa manera, ya me entiendes?"

Stella se acordó de todas la veces que había admirado el trasero de Mac sin que él se enterase... y un conato de rubor asomó a sus mejillas. Agitando a un lado y otro la cabeza Stella siguió su recorrido... Mac se anotó un punto mientras la seguía. El que no hubiera respondido era bien significativo.

Pero el turno de Stella llegó ante una de las piezas estrella del museo, el Poseidón de bronce. Era... impresionante, era... perfecto. Stella nunca había contemplado en tres dimensiones un cuerpo masculino tan bien estructurado. La proporción, la perfección del acabado... Esos músculos, las piernas, los brazos, los glúteos, la postura, en disposición de lanzar un desaparecido tridente... absolutamente perfecto en su completa desnudez.

- "¿Lo ves?" Comentó Mac, irónico, "Otro que tenía mucho calor"

- "Es perfecto" comentó Stella "Qué pedazo de cuerpo"

- "Bah, no me has visto a mí... En ciertos aspectos (y Mac señalaba con su frente la entrepierna de Poseidón) este tipo no tiene nada que hacer a mi lado..."

Stella no pudo evitar la risa. No sabía qué le estaba pasando a Mac, empezaba a creer que la copita de ouzo que había tomado en la sobremesa era lo que le estaba afectando para mostrarse tan desinhibido.

- "Eso habría que verlo" aventuró ella, aunque realmente tenía que reconocer por lo que ya había contemplado por la mañana que, al menos en ese aspecto, Mac tenía razón.

- "Lo verás, lo verás, puedes estar segura. Soy de los que sostienen sus opiniones hasta el final si saben que tienen razón..."

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, Mac se había apartado un poco y estaba ensayando la postura del dios. La miró fijamente: "Lo verás".

Aún tuvieron ocasión de admirar la perfección del Hermes de Praxíteles, y otras esculturas del periodo helenístico, con la insuperable definición de los pliegues de las túnicas, en un trabajo escultórico apabullante.

Cenaron pronto, justo frente a su hotel, deseando ya sentarse después del intenso día. Mac repasaba una guía que adquirieron en el museo, con las obras más representativas de entre todo lo expuesto. Estaban en una terraza en la calle, y una tiendecita junto al restaurante llamó la atención de Stella. Se llamaba _Made-in-Greece_ y tenía en el escaparate un vestido largo, verde, precioso. Completaba el conjunto un collar de cuentas transparentes verdes y miel, montado en plata... Cuando terminaron de cenar entraron a curiosear. El vestido era realmente precioso, como una túnica sin espalda, con generoso escote delantero en V que se unía tras el cuello, bajo la nuca. Se ajustaba a las caderas y caía en pliegues por las piernas. El color... justo el de los ojos de Stella. Estuvo tentada de probárselo, pero no lo hizo. Mac insistía, pero ella resolvió que no necesitaba un vestido largo. La chica que atendía les explicó que todos sus artículos eran únicos, de jóvenes diseñadores del país. Los precios no eran baratos, de tienda para turistas, pero tampoco demasiado elevados en relación a la calidad que evidenciaban. Mac insistió en regalar algo a Stella y ella sólo aceptó una pulserita, a juego con el collar del escaparate, que se llevó puesta.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Mac se dejó caer sobre la cama, agotado, mientras Stella decidió que lo mejor para relajarse sería tomar un baño de burbujas. Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba sumergida en la bañera. Mac llamó a la puerta y ella le mandó pasar. Sólo los hombros y la cabeza, con los rizos recogidos en alto, emergían de un mar de espuma blanca.

- "Voy a bajar al bar, me tomaré una copa. Me parece que no me necesitas para nada... ¿O quieres que te frote la espalda? "

Ella le intentó salpicar con espuma, pero él corrió hacia la puerta.

- "¡Mac!... No bebas más ouzo, está visto que te trastorna..." Él se fue, riendo

Pero Mac no se dirigió al bar del hotel. Salió de nuevo y volvió sus pasos hacia le tienda que habían visitado. Ya estaba a punto de cerrar, pero la chica le reconoció.

- "Quería saber si el vestido verde será de la talla de la señora que estaba conmigo... ¿La recuerda?"

- "Perfectamente, señor, y sí, es la talla perfecta para ella. Además, le sentará increíblemente bien a sus ojos"

- "Eso creo, aunque yo no entiendo mucho. Pero todo le sienta bien en realidad..." La joven sonrió. Se había fijado bien en la pareja, en la mirada de adoración de él, en lo pendiente que estaba de todo lo que ella hiciera.

- "Lo voy a comprar para darle una sorpresa. Creo que le gustará. Y también el collar"

La chica ensanchó más su sonrisa.

- "No sólo le gustará... Le va a encantar, apuesto lo que quiera. Y con todo puesto... será una diosa. Su esposa es una mujer extraordinariamente bella... pero eso ya lo sabe usted ¿cierto?"

- "Ella no..." De nuevo iba a explicar que no era su esposa, pero otra vez dejó la cosa correr... "Ella no necesita ponerse nada para estar preciosa..." Según hablaba, mientras la joven preparaba el vestido y ponía el collar en un estuche, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. "Quiero decir (se estaba sonrojando, ante la sonrisa de la dependienta), que no necesita ponerse nada especial, con cualquier cosa está guapa".

- "Pero con este vestido, estará divina, se lo garantizo".

- "Será una sorpresa para mañana por la noche, hasta entonces lo esconderé ¿Se arrugará mucho si lo dejo tanto tiempo doblado?".

- "Puede hacer una cosa, dejarlo en la recepción del hotel para que se lo tengan planchado mañana a la hora que solicite" le sugirió la simpática joven. La cara de Mac se iluminó, qué excelente idea. Además, así no tenía que subirlo a la habitación y no corría el riesgo de que Stella lo descubriera.

La joven preparó los paquetes y le ofreció, de regalo, los pendientes a juego con el collar y la pulserita que antes habían comprado. Mac se lo agradeció, a pesar de que el gasto había sido considerable. Con todo ello volvió al hotel. Un botones se hizo cargo del vestido, con las instrucciones de que estuviera planchado al día siguiente por la tarde, y listo para subirlo a la habitación cuando él se lo pidiera. Le explicó que era una sorpresa y que no debía decir nada.

- "No se preocupe, señor", le dijo mientras cogía con discreción la propina que Mac le ofrecía, "su esposa no sabrá nada".

- "Ella no..." Mac desistió "Ella no debe enterarse, ése es el punto".

Mac aprovechó para hacer la reserva en el Roof Garden, el lujoso restaurante de la azotea del hotel, para la noche siguiente. El recepcionista le aseguró que pediría que les colocaran en la mesa con la mejor vista de la puesta de sol sobre la Acrópolis.

Con el estuche conteniendo el collar y los pendientes en su bolsillo subió a la habitación. Lo guardó en uno de los compartimentos de su maleta y lo cerró. Oyó a Stella canturrear y al poco salir del baño envuelta en un albornoz.

- "Guauuu, estoy como nueva... Mac, deberías hacer lo mismo. Qué rápido has vuelto ¿no?"

- "No había ambiente, la gente debe estar aún cenando, ya sabes que aquí lo hacen más tarde... Por cierto, reservé mesa para mañana por la noche, el restaurante del último piso es una maravilla"

- "Mac, ¿no te estás pasando?"

- "No, tranquila, no me estoy pasando. Ya me tocaba tener unas buenas vacaciones ¿no crees que me lo merezco?"

- "Sí, desde luego, te lo mereces". Se acercó y le besó en la mejilla. Mac sintió que el cosquilleo le llegaba desde los pelos del cogote hasta la uña del dedo meñique de cada pie. Sin decir nada se fue al baño, dispuesto a ducharse. Se le había ocurrido un plan... y si lo pensaba mucho no se iba a atrever a ponerlo en práctica, así que decidió pensarlo poco...

Stella se recostó en la cama, colocando las dos almohadas apoyadas en el cabecero tapizado para mantener la espalda en alto, y tomó la guía del museo que habían comprado para volver a recordar las maravillas que había visto. Oyó el agua correr y a Mac cantar _O sole mío_, con una voz de barítono bastante buena... Vaya, vaya, pensó, otro talento oculto de Mac Taylor...

Estaba aún con la guía cuando sintió abrirse la puerta del baño. Al cabo de unos instantes, un carraspeo la hizo mirar hacia allí. Cuando estuvo seguro de que miraba, Mac hizo su salida. Ataviado como el Asclepio de la escultura clásica que habían visto, con la toalla de baño de tamaño extra grande del hotel convertida en túnica anudada sobre un lado del pecho, cayendo en amplios pliegues desde el hombro y dejando descubierto parte del torso... Se paró en actitud meditativa, como el dios de la Medicina. Stella se atragantaba de risa, aplaudiendo. No reconocía a este Mac Taylor, de verdad. Tomó el móvil de la mesilla y le hizo una fotografía, aún muerta de risa.

Pero si ya ver a Mac disfrazado con la túnica le resultaba difícil de creer a Stella aún teniéndolo delante de sus ojos, lo que hizo Mac a continuación la dejó... a punto del colapso. Con un movimiento rápido, deshizo el nudo de la toalla, tiró de ella y se la lanzó a la cama, tapándola en parte. Y él se quedó... tan desnudo como vino al mundo, tan desnudo como Stella lo había visto por la mañana. Al instante, tomó la postura de la estatua de Poseidón a punto de lanzar el tridente. Stella se tapaba la cara con las manos, haciendo aspavientos y dando gritos ahogados.

- "Te dije que lo verías... ¿Tengo algo que envidiar al tal Poseidón, o él me tiene que envidiar a mí? Se requiere una mirada experta para juzgarlo. Una mirada atenta, que analice todos los aspectos... ¡Stella!"

Stella se moría de vergüenza. Aún tenía el teléfono en la mano, en modo cámara, y en su confusión, se le ocurrió hacer otra foto. Mac estaba de nuevo en pose, mirando hacia la pared, y no se enteró, pues había luz suficiente en la habitación y no se activó el flash. Un demonio en la cabeza de Stella la impulsó a tomar más fotos, disimuladamente, mientras se levantaba y hacía el recorrido alrededor de Mac como hace unas horas había hecho en el museo alrededor de Poseidón.

- "Ummm, no está mal... iba diciendo. Nada mal..." Cuando casi había completado la vuelta, Mac la miró inesperadamente y vio que le estaba tomando fotos.

- "NOOOO, no te habrás atrevido..." y se dirigió hacia ella

- "No, que no... que..." Cerró el teléfono y pretendió escapar de Mac. Lo consiguió en la primera vuelta, pero él la alcanzó junto a la cama. Stella se subió en ella, y pretendía salir por el otro lado, pero él la agarró una pierna haciéndola caer sobre las almohadas. La inmovilizó con su peso, encima de ella, mientras, entre risas, ella se retorcía intentando escapar. De pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación. Stella se quedó quieta. Él la miró, la respiración agitada y... su desnudez le impedía ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo por esa mujer. Stella, sin tener que mirar, lo sintió también... presionando sobre sus caderas. Mac bajó la cabeza hacia ella y sus labios se encontraron, primero dulcemente, después lengua con lengua, deseo con deseo, pasión con pasión...


	3. Chapter 3

Todo empezó en Grecia

_Una advertencia: _

_Este capítulo es plenamente T por contenido sexual explícito, la verdad es que me ha salido, como decimos en España, muy **verde**. Es para poner un poco de picante en el exceso de azúcar de que suelen pecar mis fics._

_Si no gustáis de leer estas cosas, mejor no lo hagáis. Ni hay violencia ni cosas raras, pero es muy gráfico. Para quien no lo lea el resumen es que Mac y Stella han dado un paso adelante en su relación y han tenido una noche de sexo muy placentera. Y se puede seguir tranquilamente al siguiente capítulo._

Capítulo 3

Diez años había esperado Stella ese momento. Porque, para qué negarlo, desde el instante en que vio a Mac por primera vez, supo que era el hombre de su vida. Puede sonar exagerado, pero así fue. Entonces Mac era un desconocido para ella, y lo más importante, un hombre casado... pero su piel se estremecía si casualmente se tocaban, su corazón fallaba un latido cuando él la sonreía... Pronto se encontró enamorada... como una colegiala de su profesor. Platónicamente, porque también tenía muy claro que nunca se interpondría en el camino de un hombre que tenía pareja. Después, cuando sucedió la tragedia, Stella estuvo allí como amiga, siempre pendiente de él, pero no se permitió a sí misma sacar partido de la situación. Se sentía extrañamente culpable, sí culpable... porque más de una vez deseó que algo sucediera para que Claire dejara a Mac. Stella nunca pensó en la muerte, desde luego, pero intuía que en el matrimonio de Mac las cosas no iban tan bien durante el último año... y si Claire le dejaba, quizás ella podría tener una oportunidad... Pero no así, no así... pensaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Mac aquel 11 de septiembre horrible, mientras veían, impotentes, las imágenes de la tragedia, antes de que Mac saliera en tromba hacia la zona, para comprobar, como ya intuía aún antes de haber llegado, que nada podía hacer por su esposa.

Todo esto pasó como un flash por la mente de Stella mientras Mac suspiraba ronco su nombre en su misma boca, antes de tomar, ávidamente, posesión de ella. Mientras tanto, sus manos trabajaban despojando a Stella del albornoz, bajando los tirantes de su camisón hasta descubrir el pecho, quitando obstáculos para sentir, por fin, piel con piel, boca con boca, boca con piel... su boca sobre cada centímetro de su piel, y Stella no podía evitar suspirar entrecortadamente... En cada lugar que Mac posaba sus labios, se concentraba toda la sensibilidad del cuerpo de Stella. Enterrado en su cuello, mientras acariciaba sus rizos, bajando por su escote hasta encontrar su pecho... besando, succionando... Stella sentía crecer, endurecer, avanzar sus pezones hacia esa boca que los acariciaba con devoción, hacia esas manos que seguían el camino de los labios, que ya estaban más abajo, en su estómago, deteniéndose en su ombligo, jugueteando con su perfecta redondez, bajando por su vientre hasta encontrar el vello púbico, y dejar olvidada ahí su mano mientras sus labios proseguían por el interior de los muslos, ahora abiertos para él, piernas flexionadas como la naturaleza misma imponía, la mente de Stella ya incapaz de controlar su cuerpo... Y la otra mano acariciando los tobillos, haciendo cosquillas en los pies...

Maaaccc... la voz cada vez más ronca, sus miembros cada vez más fuera de control... Stella quería más, quería sentirlo sobre ella, dentro de ella... Pero él estaba muy ocupado. Su boca había vuelto al punto que pasó por alto y se abría camino con su lengua entre otros rizos, otros labios, otros aromas... Dios, el sabor de esta mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, y suavemente se entretenía acariciando con su boca la zona, ya húmeda por la excitación, enredando los dedos en los cortos rizos, buscando ese punto sensible cada vez más prominente... Las caderas de Stella se levantaban hacia su boca, y Mac comprobó que ella estaba más que preparada. Si esperaba más, él tampoco iba a poder controlarse... de manera que deshizo el camino antes recorrido hasta encontrarse con los ojos más bellos que se puedan imaginar en un rostro humano.

- "¿Permiso?" le dijo, sonriente, mientras la besaba de nuevo. Stella no pudo menos que sonreír también, mientras él se posicionaba procurando apoyar los codos a ambos lados para no ser tan pesado sobre ella, que levantó más las rodillas, dejando aún más espacio para él entre sus muslos, esperando el contacto...

- "Avanti", le respondió, recordando su mitad italiana, cuando sintió que él situaba su ahora palpitante y erecto miembro... No pudo menos que bajar su mano y, acariciándolo, sintiendo su tamaño y su dureza a la par que la suavidad de su superficie, conducirlo ella misma hacia su vulva, y deslizarlo suavemente dentro de su vagina, más y más dentro hasta llenarla por completo. Le acarició entonces con delicadeza los testículos, ahora contra su piel, comprobando que estaban ya llenos y dispuestos...

Ambos suspiraron ante la sensación de conexión completa, respirando hondo mientras se acoplaban sus medidas, comprobando lo bien que se ajustaban entre sí... Mac la besó de nuevo, y mientras tanto empezó su danza sobre ella, a ritmo lento en el inicio, incrementando progresivamente la profundidad de cada acometida, desde casi salir por completo de ella hasta volver a llenarla de un sólo golpe impetuoso. Stella se sentía flotar, su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia él con cada embestida, haciéndole espacio para llegar más hondo, más dentro de ella cada vez... Estaba gritando su nombre antes del frenético movimiento final de Mac, tan rápido como la naturaleza le dictaba antes de, por fin, enterrarse por completo y quedarse allí mientras liberaba su semen dentro de ella, en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, entre respiraciones entrecortadas, espasmos musculares y sintiendo como las paredes de la vagina de ella le transportaban al séptimo cielo con los latidos de un orgasmo profundo, compartido y prolongado...

Mac hizo intención de apartarse, para no resultar tan pesado sobre ella, pero Stella no le dejó, abrazándole más estrechamente sobre su cuerpo, cerrando sus piernas sobre él, prolongando la sensación de sentirlo dentro. Mac metió la cara en el cuello de esta mujer a la que adoraba, de esta diosa, y los dos sintieron como sus respiraciones se iban calmando, su tono muscular regresaba poco a poco, ambos ya ahora relajados y satisfechos, felices de ser dos y a la vez ser uno solo... felices de compartirse, de haberse dado por completo el uno al otro.

- "Te voy a aplastar" murmuró Mac después de un rato, y giró hasta quedar de lado, llevando a Stella con él, aun abrazados. Ella se resignó y dejó salir a su prisionero, pero permaneció abrazada a Mac, besándolo, mientras de nuevo bajó su mano para acariciar su hombría, arriba y abajo, la piel suave y flexible...

- "Tenías razón..." Stella se rió por lo bajo, junto al pecho de Mac, "la estatua no tiene nada que hacer al lado de esto..." y su mano seguía jugueteando, ahora sorprendida de la pronta respuesta... al contacto de su mano sintió de nuevo endurecerse y erguirse esa parte de la anatomía de Mac que tanto placer le había dado... Bajó la cabeza hasta donde tenía la mano y lo besó. Mac se estremeció

- "No tienes que hacer esto..."

- "No tengo que hacerlo, quiero hacerlo", y seguía besando el miembro de Mac, recorriéndolo desde la punta, que volvía a sobresalir con renovada energía, hasta la raíz en toda su extensión, otra vez, tan pronto, erecto.

Mac se recostó con su espalda sobre la cama, muerto de risa, con su pene, para su propia sorpresa, nuevamente erguido, mientras Stella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él para, lentamente , volver a introducirlo dentro de ella. La cara de Mac era un poema cuando se vio de pronto siendo cabalgado por aquella perfecta criatura, que inicialmente a ritmo de trote y de galope después, le estaba procurando un montón de sensaciones increíbles. Sin perder la conexión de los ojos, Mac se sentía ligero a pesar del peso de Stella que ascendía y descendía sobre él, hasta dejar aprisonados sus testículos entre los dos, otra vez llenos y dispuestos para ella. La visión de esta belleza que lo estaba literalmente _montando_... era algo que sabía que no se podría sacar de la mente, con sus pechos bailando libres arriba y abajo en cada movimiento.

- "No sabía que Poseidón hubiera tenido relaciones con la reina de las amazonas..." la voz entrecortada de Mac le anunciaba que estaba ya cercano a culminar.

- "Todo es posible, ya sabes que eran muy promiscuos..." La voz de Stella era igualmente agitada, sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos sobre él. De pronto arqueó hacia atrás la espalda, apoyando las manos en los muslos de Mac, sintió su orgasmo llegar, echando el cuello aún más atrás. Mac alcanzó también su culminación, llenándola otra vez con sus chorros rápidos y calientes. Stella se recostó, aún agitada, sobre su pecho, casi sin respiración.

- "Dios, me podría acostumbrar fácilmente a esto..."

Mac se rió suavemente

- "Pues yo no creo que pueda sobrevivir mucho tiempo a este ritmo...". El corazón aún le latía desbocado, tan loco como el de Stella que ahora yacía sobre él.

- "Muertos a _polvos_... Sería una investigación curiosa de llevar..." Stella se reía ahora, verdaderamente agotada. "Habría que oír a Danny y a Don"

- "No se puede morir de mejor manera ¿no crees?". Mac la besaba el pelo, al tiempo que hablaba. Los dos se calmaron, quedando casi dormidos.

Apenas una media hora más tarde, Stella se despertó de pronto, alarmada. Su respingo despertó también a Mac. Ella aún estaba en parte sobre él, y se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura. Mac la miró, arqueando las cejas en actitud interrogativa...

- "Stella, no creo que pueda de momento..." empezó, con sorna.

- "¡Calla! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho?"

- "Como para no darme... Hemos hecho... dos polvos memorables, lo que a mi edad... es mucho mérito"

- "¡Calla!", repitió ella, llevándose la mano a la frente, preocupada. "Mac... somos peores que dos adolescentes dominados por sus locas hormonas fuera de control... Oh, Mac... no estoy tomando la píldora, y no hemos usado ningún tipo de protección..."

El tema la había despertado por completo. Mac la miraba, divertido. Desnuda como la Afrodita del museo, sólo le faltaba coger una sandalia y pegarle. Los pechos de Stella nada tenían que envidiar a los que él había admirado en las estatuas del museo, alabando a los escultores de la época. La visión del torso desnudo de la mujer sentada ahora mismo sobre él era mejor que cualquiera de las diosas de mármol por muy idealizadas que estuvieran. Stella se daba cuenta de la mirada apreciativa de Mac, recorriendo su cuerpo. La hacía sentir hermosa, deseada... pero no era el momento. Le dio una palmada en la mano que se adelantaba a acariciar su pecho desnudo.

- "¡Mac, no me estás haciendo caso!".

Mac la atrajo hacia él, y la tumbó a su lado, mientras la miraba, apoyado ahora en su costado.

- "Bueno, te contaré algo que te va a tranquilizar en ese aspecto. No creo que necesitemos preocuparnos. Parece que mi _armamento _funciona bien pero... la munición falla, no sé si estará caducada"

- "¿Qué quieres decir"

- "Durante el último año de nuestro matrimonio las cosas no fueron muy bien entre Claire y yo, y parte de la tensión se debía a que intentamos tener un bebé, sin lograr que se quedara embarazada. No me había dicho entonces lo de su hijo, Reed, y cuando lo supe entendí por qué ella sabía seguro que sí era fértil. Aún así se hizo una serie de pruebas que demostraron que a ella, efectivamente, no le pasaba nada, por lo que si no se quedaba embarazada debía ser por mi causa. Yo tenía una cita para análisis en una clínica de fertilidad para el día 12 de septiembre... Como comprenderás, nunca acudí."

- "No tenía idea, Mac. Espero que no te sientas mal"

- "¿Mal? ¡Me siento divinamente!... La verdad es que siempre pensé que me gustaría tener al menos un hijo, pero ahora mismo... es algo que no me preocupa"

Stella suspiró. Se la había pasado el susto, pero ahora no sabía que era peor... si temer quedarse embarazada de Mac o temer que nunca podría hacerlo. Porque estaba segura de una cosa, y era que ella sí quería tener hijos, quería tener los hijos de Mac Taylor.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, satisfechos del contacto de su piel con la del otro, de compartir el calor, de acompasar sus latidos, de sentir el olor del otro...

La doncella de habitaciones les encontró así, desnudos y entrelazados, cuando entró a limpiar por la mañana, pensando que estaría ya desocupada, por la hora tardía y porque no había letrero de "no molestar" en la puerta. La mujer, ya madura, entró cantando con su carrito con los útiles de limpieza y se disponía a abrir las ventanas y empezar por el cuarto de baño mientras se ventilaba la habitación cuando los vio en la cama. El ruido les había hecho despertar, sorprendidos y de pronto buscando las sábanas para taparse.

- "Sorry, sorry" se disculpó la señora, mientras salía a toda prisa, aunque cuando llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que había dejado atrás su carro y tuvo que volver. Pasado ya el susto, era más la diversión, e hizo como que se tapaba los ojos con la mano. Stella se dirigió a ella en griego

- "En unos minutos estaremos listos, perdón por el _espectáculo_"

- "Nada que perdonar, linda mía, y no tengan prisa... dejaré esta habitación para la última... Disfruta del momento y de la compañía"

La manera en que dijo "linda mía" en griego estremeció a Stella hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Tenía dos años cuando su madre murió, ahora lo sabía, pero por alguna razón esa expresión sonó tan familiar a sus oídos que la recordó tiempos remotos, y otra voz, cálida y dulce, dirigiéndose a ella. Sonrió a la señora, que se fue, con un guiño cómplice. Se recostó otra vez en la cama, con su mano en el vientre, pensando en ese "linda mía", repitiéndolo en voz baja para sí misma. Mac la miraba sin entender, pero puso su mano grande sobre la de ella, y el calor de la mano del hombre llegó como una ola a través de su propia mano hasta su vientre y más adentro... en una sensación única y extraña de unión íntima. Mientras Mac se fue al baño para estar listo para empezar el día, ella se quedó acurrucada en la cama, llena de sensaciones que no sabía definir.

_El vestido verde... ¿le gustará a Stella? ¿Qué mas querrá hacer Mac para que sea feliz, comprar para ella el Monte Olimpo?_


	4. Chapter 4

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 4

Dedicaron el día a hacer una excursión hasta Cabo Sounion, para ver, precisamente, el templo de Poseidón. Estaba visto que el dios de los mares le estaba marcando el rumbo de su viaje, en todos los aspectos. No podían librarse de él, ni tampoco querían. Alquilaron un coche de manera que pudieran recorrer con tranquilidad la costa cercana a Atenas. A Stella le gustaba todo de su país de origen, el paisaje, la luz, toda la región Ática... y el Egeo siempre presente.

Llegaron cuando ya era hora de comer, por lo que antes de subir al promontorio en el que se erige el templo se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante sobre la playa. Todavía no era plena temporada veraniega y no había mucha gente, de modo que no tuvieron que esperar. Les atendía una camarera joven y simpática. Stella disfrutaba practicando griego, y notaba que mejoraba de día en día, acostumbrando el oído al sonido del idioma y mejorando su pronunciación y fluidez. De pronto recordaba mucho vocabulario, y no tenía ningún problema para comunicarse. A Mac le encantaba escucharla. No entendía nada de nada, pero la voz de ella sonaba un tono más grave, con otra música. La comida estaba muy buena y ambos indicaron a la chica que felicitara al cocinero. Ella se rió, explicándoles que no era un cocinero sino una cocinera. Su abuela, concretamente. Entró de nuevo en la cocina y pronto apareció en el salón una mujer mayor, con delantal blanco muy limpio y su cabello cano recogido en un moño primoroso. Quería recibir las felicitaciones personalmente, ahora que ya no quedaban más clientes por servir. Ni corta ni perezosa se sentó a la mesa con Stella y Mac, para acompañarles en el café, pues ella había terminado también de comer. Stella le gustó a la primera ojeada, pero Mac... la enamoró. Le pasó una mano por la mejilla, mientras que con el índice de la otra le advertía

- "Antes de ir a ningún sitio, hay que poner esta cara bien cubierta de crema protectora para el sol... Y toda la piel que vaya a estar al sol, si vais a la playa. Hijo mío, aunque no es tan fuerte como en verano, ya estamos en una época en que a una piel como ésta..." Ahora se dirigía a Stella "Dios mío… ¡Si este hombre tuyo es tan pálido como las estatuas de mármol de Paros...!" Mac quería saber qué había dicho, pero Stella no se lo traducía, sólo se reía. La mirada cariñosa de la señora le hacía pensar que no era nada malo.

Les preguntó de dónde eran, y Stella le contó que ella había nacido en Grecia pero que era la primera vez que volvía desde que se fue a América con dos años. Antes de que siguiera hablando, la señora tomó la taza de café que Stella ya había terminado y la colocó boca abajo.

- "Ahora yo te voy a decir el resto..." ponía voz misteriosa.

Volvió la taza hacia ella y estudió el fondo. Mac y Stella se miraban divertidos.

- "Linda mía, viniste a esta tierra con una gran lucha en tu _psyqué..._ Esperabas encontrar tu pasado... pero más que el pasado, lo que has encontrado aquí es tu futuro. Todo aquello que más deseas ya lo tienes, aunque quizás aún no lo sepas, o al menos no lo sabes todo, pero ya está en ti, y contigo... Por fin vas a tener lo que mereces, y puedo ver que nunca, nunca estarás sola". A Stella los ojos se le estaban humedeciendo. Una tontería, pensaba, porque seguro que esta señora tan simpática le decía a cada uno lo que esperaba oír... pero aún así atesoró esas palabras en su memoria, esperando que fueran reales, veraces.

La mujer tomó entonces la taza de Mac, que también había puesto previamente boca abajo. Sonrió en cuanto miró el dibujo de los posos en el fondo.

- "Vaya, mi _rostro pálido_ también ha sufrido y ha perdido... Y es tan cabezota que le ha costado años reconocer que lo que quiere y merece está del otro lado de un cristal, y que sólo tiene que abrir la puerta para alcanzarlo... La felicidad que tenía al alcance de la mano le ha costado al fin un largo viaje. Pero los viajes son buenos si hay alguien esperando al final para recibirnos, para abrazarnos... ¿no es cierto?". La señora siguió, esta vez mirando a Mac fijamente. "Y no temas amar por miedo a perder de nuevo. Esta vez sólo ganarás". Stella le iba traduciendo a Mac las palabras. Él no dejaba de sorprenderse ¿Qué le había contado Stella con tan pocas frases para que ella supiese todo eso? Como si le leyera el pensamiento, la señora se dirigió otra vez a él.

- "Sólo hay que leer los posos... El pasado y el destino están escritos. Se rió con una carcajada sonora, dándole cachetitos en la mejilla como a un niño. "Y no te preocupes... el verde es su color". Ahora sí que los ojos de Mac se abrieron como platos. Stella le preguntaba qué pasaba, qué quería decir la mujer con eso y por qué le había sorprendido tanto. Mac le dedicó un guiño a la señora mientras se despedía, pero ella le atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo que casi le ahoga, y le plantó unos sonoros besos en ambas mejillas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue comprar crema protectora solar en una tiendecita al lado del restaurante. También compraron un bañador para Mac y un bikini para Stella (Mac opinaba que era demasiado pequeño...) pensando en darse un baño en la playa después de visitar el templo. Stella le embadurnó a Mac la cara hasta no dejar ni un poro sin cubrir, a pesar de sus protestas. Subieron la colina cogidos de la mano, disfrutando del paseo, del sol y la brisa del mar. El templo era impresionante, con sus columnas altísimas, y su emplazamiento aún más increíble.

- "Mira Mac, esto se considera la mejor atalaya para ver los barcos que se dirigen a Atenas. Según la leyenda, desde aquí se arrojó el rey Egeo al mar, desesperado al pensar que su hijo Teseo había fracasado en su expedición a Creta, y por eso este mar lleva su nombre".

- "¿Teseo es el del laberinto del Minotauro?"

- "Sí, el mismo, veo que vas aprendiendo... Es una historia tremenda. Los atenienses, para evitar que el rey Minos de Creta arrasara la ciudad como venganza por la muerte de su hijo en Atenas, tuvieron que acceder a pagar un terrible tributo: catorce jóvenes, siete varones y siete doncellas, que serían ofrecidos como sacrificio al Minotauro, un ser monstruoso con cabeza de toro y cuerpo de hombre que habitaba en el laberinto de Cnosos, del que nadie lograba salir con vida. Cada luna nueva, el monstruo devoraba un joven y así su ira permanecía controlada. Teseo, hijo del rey Egeo de Atenas, decidió ser el primero de los jóvenes en ofrecerse, decidido a vencer al monstruo. La triste expedición que llevaba a los atenienses salió con velas negras en señal de luto por el destino fatal que les esperaba. Teseo acordó con Egeo, su padre, que si lograba vencer al Minotauro regresarían izando velas blancas.

En Creta, Teseo conoció a Ariadna, la hija mayor de Minos. Ariadna se enamoró de él y decidió ayudarle a matar al monstruo y salir del laberinto. Por eso le dio una espada mágica y un ovillo de hilo que debía atar a la entrada y desenrollar por el camino para encontrar luego la salida. Teseo logró su propósito, acabó con el Minotauro y siguiendo el hilo consiguió salir del laberinto. El rey Minos consintió en que los jóvenes atenienses volvieran a su patria. Ariadna y su hermana Fedra se fueron con ellos, pero una tempestad los arrojó a una isla, en la que Ariadna se perdió. Tuvieron que partir, pasada la tormenta, sin haberla encontrado. Teseo estaba tan disgustado que olvidó cambiar las velas e izar las blancas, para que desde lejos su padre supiera que volvían sanos y salvos.

Cuando Egeo vio el barco con las velas negras, creyó que su hijo y los demás jóvenes habían muerto y decidió arrojarse al mar por la pena. Desde entonces el mar lleva su nombre, Egeo."

Cuando Stella terminó de hablar, sentada con Mac en las gradas del templo mirando al mar, se habían congregado a su alrededor como una docena de personas que escuchaban, fascinados, su relato.

- "Perdone", dijo un joven, "pero no hemos podido evitar quedarnos a escuchar... Qué historia tan bonita. Muchas gracias". Los demás le dieron también las gracias a Stella, muy contentos. Ella resplandecía. Mac no podía evitar mirarla. Estaba en su elemento, se la veía feliz.

Descendieron hacia la playa. Mac pasaba su mano sobre el hombro de ella, protector y posesivo a la vez. Se cambiaron sobre la arena, haciendo filigranas para no mostrar mucho, a pesar de que lo tenían difícil, pues no llevaban ni siquiera una toalla. A Mac no le gustó el bikini. Como había pensado, era demasiado pequeño. Stella descubría, divertida, un lado celoso que nunca pensó que Mac tuviera. Le volvió a dar crema por la espalda y los hombros, la cara y el cuello de nuevo. Mac también le pasó a Stella crema por la espalda, pero dejó que el resto se lo pusiera ella porque temía perder el control... y en público no estaría muy bien.

Jugaron como niños en el agua, comprobando que la salinidad altísima del Egeo favorecía en gran manera que los cuerpos flotasen. Apenas hacía falta hacer esfuerzo, el cuerpo ascendía en el agua y se mantenía flotando, perezoso e inmóvil.

Pasearon por el borde del agua, recorriendo toda la playa hasta el promontorio del templo, en uno de los extremos del arenal, mientras su ropa de baño secaba por efecto del sol y la brisa. Ya eran las cinco y les quedaba una hora o algo más de viaje de regreso, de manera que volvieron hacia el coche y tomaron camino de la capital.

Aparcaron frente al hotel, junto a la tienda _Made-in-Greece_ de la tarde anterior. Stella se acercó a ella y llamó a Mac.

- "Oh Mac, mira... ¿Te acuerdas de aquel vestido verde tan bonito que estaba ayer en el escaparate? Lo han debido vender, ya no está...". Mac se hacía el despistado

- "¿Un vestido? ¿Verde?"

- "Sí, era precioso... ¿No recuerdas que insistías en que me lo probara?". Mac hacía como que pensaba... "¡Hombres!"

Ya en la habitación, Mac entró primero en el baño. Antes que nada, por librarse bajo la ducha de toda la dichosa crema que llevaba encima, y después para tener tiempo de disponer que subieran el vestido mientras Stella se bañaba.

En cuanto Stella entró en el baño y él estuvo vestido, llamó al botones, que trajo inmediatamente el vestido perfectamente planchado, en una funda de plástico transparente. Mac lo puso sobre la cama, y sacó el collar y los pendientes y lo dispuso todo junto para que ella tuviera la sorpresa de su vida. Se había quejado hacía un rato que la ropa que tenía no era demasiado elegante para cenar en un restaurante de la categoría del _Roof Garden_, el maravilloso restaurante de la azotea del hotel, con sus plantas exóticas y sus vistas sobre la Acrópolis y toda la ciudad.

Mac estaba nervioso. Por un lado, no se quería perder la cara de Stella cuando viera el vestido, pero por otro quería dejar que ella se vistiera cómodamente sin espectadores y prefería verla con todo junto, de modo que decidió irse. Se asomó al cuarto de baño. Stella todavía estaba relajándose en medio de la espuma. Se acerco y la besó.

. "Te espero en el vestíbulo, en el bar. Tomamos allí una copa y luego subimos a la terraza. No tengas prisa, aprovecha para descansar".

- ¿Qué quieres decir, que ya nos cansaremos después...? Stella se reía, maliciosa.

- "Pues ya que lo mencionas... Pero recuerda que mañana salimos de crucero, y hay que recoger todo y preparar las maletas. A las 10 tenemos que estar en El Pireo... así que tendremos que dormir algo y madrugar para disponerlo todo". La besó otra vez. "Me voy... Me voy porque me parece que si no me voy me voy a caer en la bañera..." Y salió, dando un último vistazo al vestido, sobre la cama. Ansiaba verla dentro de él, aunque... seguramente el escote llegaría demasiado abajo. Se cacheteó a sí mismo por pensarlo, caramba, el escote de Stella siempre le había llevado la vista, pero ahora... es que le empezaba a molestar que les llevara la vista también a todos los hombres que la miraban...

Cuando Stella terminó su baño se entretuvo secándose el pelo y poniendo un maquillaje discreto en su cara, dorada por el sol. Después, ajustándose el albornoz, salió al dormitorio, decidida a ponerse... antes de llegar al armario, su vista se paró sobre su cama, adosada a la de Mac. No podía ser... Pero... ¿Cómo había llegado allí el vestido? ¿Cómo había hecho Mac para que ella no lo viera? Los ojos se la llenaron de lágrimas, pero se contuvo. No quería tener que volver a empezar con el maquillaje. Le costó un gran esfuerzo, pero se tranquilizó. No podía, no debía, acostumbrarse a ser tratada de este modo, a que Mac le proporcionara el más mínimo capricho, todos sus deseos. Esto no era normal, una vida real no se puede vivir así... Su otro lado le gritaba ¡Disfruta! ¡Te quiere y por fin te lo está demostrando! ¿No es lo que llevabas casi una década esperando?

Mac esperaba impaciente. Había pasado casi una hora desde que dejó la habitación, con su traje oscuro y corbata clara, que de casualidad había puesto en el equipaje por si tenía que asistir a algún sitio _formal_. Desde que había encontrado a Stella en Grecia, era el espacio de tiempo más prolongado en que se habían separado. Cada vez que el ascensor abría las puertas con su toque tenue de campanilla, Mac miraba esperando ver a la mujer de su vida. Y esta vez sí, era ella.

No sólo Mac miró, y admiró. El lujoso vestíbulo del hotel, sobre el que se abría el salón con el bar inglés al fondo y todos los que en él se hallaban contemplaron a Stella y sonrieron. No cabía más belleza en una mujer. Llevaba el pelo retirado hacia atrás y sujeto alto, lo que dejaba ver el esbelto cuello, adornado por el bonito y colorido collar, y los pendientes colgantes a juego. Lo ojos verdes centelleaban, con el color exacto del vestido que con un profundo escote se adaptaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, a su pecho, sus caderas... Estaba espectacular, nadie podía apartar la vista de ella. Llevaba unas sandalias altas, de modo que su estatura era también imponente, y de hecho cuando llegó junto a Mac él se sintió pequeño al lado de aquella diosa...

- "¿Así que no sabías qué vestido verde...?" empezó Stella. Mac la calló con un beso en los labios, dulce y prolongado. La gente sonreía contemplando a la bella pareja. Era... de película. Tan guapos, tan enamorados... eso era algo que se saltaba a la vista.

Cuando por fin se separó, Mac le preguntó a Stella

- "Te gusta?"

- "¿Que si me gusta? Es lo más bonito que me he puesto en mi vida. Y lo primero desde que soy adulta que no me compro yo misma... Mac yo..." No quería llorar, pero le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo "… te quiero". A pesar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aún no se lo había dicho. Mac la besó de nuevo, sujetando la cara preciosa de ella entre sus manos.

- "Yo te quiero también, y para siempre"

Más de una foto de aquella pareja hicieron de recuerdo los transeúntes del hall del _Grande Bretagne_. Parecían estrellas de cine, no era algo que se viera cada día. El gerente del hotel les invitó a una copa, tenerlos en el bar un espacio de tiempo mayor daba prestigio y glamour, aún más, al establecimiento.

Para cuando regresaron a la habitación, tras una cena perfecta y un rato de baile romántico a la luz de la luna, Mac sólo tenía en mente despojar a Stella del precioso vestido, y depojarse del serio traje que él vestía. Quería sentir esa piel junto a la suya, besar y adorar cada centímetro, hacerla sentir amada, deseada, pletórica de vida… Y así se sintió Stella.

Casi dormida, abrazada al hombre que amaba, recordó palabra por palabra y con los ojos húmedos por la emoción lo que la señora del restaurante había dicho:

_"Todo aquello que más deseas ya lo tienes, aunque quizás aún no lo sepas, o al menos no lo sabes todo, pero ya está en ti, y contigo... Por fin vas a tener lo que mereces, y puedo ver que nunca, nunca estarás sola". _La mano de un dormido Mac descansaba sobre su vientre, y ella puso también la suya encima, con una sensación a la vez dulce y extraña.

_"Ya está en ti y contigo"_ fue su último pensamiento antes de dormirse.

* * *

_Y ahora nos vamos de crucero. No sé si os gustará el Fic, pero yo estoy disfrutando enormemente recordando unas estupendas vacaciones en Grecia, hace un tiempo._


	5. Chapter 5

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 5

Camino del puerto, El Pireo, Stella insistía con Mac en que estaban haciendo locuras. Hotel de lujo en Atenas, ahora un crucero…

- "Ya te lo he dicho, es lo que no hemos hecho en ocho años, todo a la vez. Eso sí, no creo que las vacaciones del próximo año puedan estar a la altura de éstas".

Stella se rió, pensando en qué sería de ellos en un año… ¿Continuarían juntos y felices? ¿Y el trabajo… lo habrían podido arreglar para continuar los dos juntos sin tener que cambiar de servicio uno de ellos? Un tono de aviso le indicó que tenía nuevo mensaje en el teléfono. Consultó y una sonrisa se expandió por toda su cara. Mac la miró, interrogante. Ella le mostró la pantalla, ocupada por la cara sonriente de la pequeña Lucy Messer. Lindsay les enviaba varias fotos de su ahijada, una selección de gestos, de risa y llanto. Estaba preciosa, tan expresiva. El mensaje se completaba con un texto: "¡No os olvidéis de nosotros!".

Stella se sintió un poco culpable. Lo último que le había contado a Lindsay era que Mac se había reunido con ella en Tesalónica y que de allí irían a Atenas a solucionar algunos asuntos. Tenía un extraño pudor en contarle que Mac y ella estaban juntos, sobre todo porque ése sería el detonante para que todo el laboratorio y todo el departamento lo supieran.

- "Mac, me sabe mal estar ocultando a nuestros compañeros que…"

- "¿Que qué? ¿Qué nos queremos? No creo que sea una gran novedad para nadie. ¿No sabes qué me dijo Danny cuando me llevó al aeropuerto en Nueva York para venir a Grecia? Pues me dijo: Mac… despierta, es _ahora o nunca_. Y como regreses y resulte que… _nunca_… te pongo una acusación por negligencia, y otra por…corto de vista"

- "¿Eso te dijo?"

- "Así mismo. Añadió que lo de corto de vista es porque todo el mundo en Nueva York ve que estamos hechos el uno para el otro menos, por lo que parece, yo".

- "De todas formas… ahora que estamos juntos ¿Cómo decírselo?"

- "Lo dejo en tus manos. Tú verás, cuándo, cómo y de qué manera…"

Stella estaba manipulando su teléfono.

- "Pues va a ser ahora, por teléfono y de manera gráfica, ya verás"

Buscó entre las fotos que se habían hecho con el teléfono. La noche anterior no había subido la cámara al restaurante, pero con el teléfono hicieron varias. Había una que les hizo el camarero, bailando en la puesta de sol, con la acrópolis iluminada detrás… Era de lo más revelador, ambos mirándose a los ojos… En la siguiente, aún abrazados, ambos miraban al objetivo. No podía estar más guapos ni reflejar más felicidad. En una tercera se besaban. Una secuencia completa. El chico del restaurante era un genio, nunca hasta entonces se le había sacado tanto partido al aparatito. Seleccionó y envió. Le gustaría ver la cara de Lindsay cuando las viera…

Pronto llegaron al embarque. En la estación marítima facturaron su equipaje y se dirigieron, ya caminando, hasta el muelle donde el imponente barco estaba recibiendo al pasaje para los próximos días. Era un barco enorme, pintado completamente de blanco, sólo con el nombre en color azul marino: **_Stella Maris_**

Stella se quedó boquiabierta.

- "¿Has buscado hasta un barco con mi nombre?" Mac se rió

- "Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero me temo que es pura casualidad. Es el que mejor se adecuaba a nuestro calendario. El _Stella Maris_, _estrella de los mares. _Nada es suficiente para la _Stella_ de mi vida… a la que a veces adoro y la que a veces me vuelve loco…"

El camarote no era tal. Era una _master suite_ que dejó a Stella aún más pasmada. Caramba, era más grande que su apartamento.

- "¡Mac, estás más loco aún de lo que yo creía! ¡Esto tiene que costar una fortuna!". Stella seguía recorriendo el dormitorio, con una enorme cama _king size_, la salita, primorosamente decorada, el baño dotado de bañera y ducha separadas…

- "No te preocupes… No es para la vuelta al mundo, son sólo cuatro días. Y digo yo… que igual era un buen momento para una inauguración".

Stella se asomó desde la puerta del baño. Mac señalaba con la cabeza a la enorme cama.

- "Mac ¿otra vez? Tuvimos que hacer la despedida al hotel de Atenas…"

- "No, eso fue demasiado rápido, no cuenta".

- "Nuestro primer _quickie_…"

Los dos se rieron. Pero un suave tintineo les indicó una comunicación por la megafonía. Se les indicaba que deberían registrarse en el comedor para la organización de las comidas y cenas, y ser asignados en horario y mesa… y después tendría lugar, a los pocos minutos de zarpar, el simulacro de salvamento, para lo que deberían seguir las instrucciones que se hallaban tras la puerta de cada camarote.

- "Ni _quickie_ ni lento, colega, tenemos otras obligaciones. Además, imagino que pronto traerán el equipaje… no es cosa de que nos pillen ya _en faena_"

- "En fin…" Mac se había levantado de la cama sobre la que había estado tendido y estiraba el cobertor, "esperaremos a mejor ocasión amiga mía" le hablaba a la cama, "pero prepárate, que vas a tener trabajo…"

Stella le agarró del brazo y ambos salieron, buscando el camino de los comedores. En el principal, varios miembros de la tripulación les daban información a los pasajeros. Deberían también adquirir las tarjetas de pago de servicios a bordo, que no se hacía en dinero, y ver también dónde estaban los servicios de recreo, gimnasio, piscina, sala de fiestas. Era todo un mundo.

Salieron a la cubierta principal y casi chocan de frente con un hombre alto, atractivo, vestido de uniforme. Se paró, sorprendido.

- "¡Por todos los demonios… Mac Taylor!... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "¡Frank Westwood! No me lo puedo creer!"

- "¡Capitán Westwood para ti, marine! ¡Firme!"

Los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo con abundancia de palmoteos en las respectivas espaldas. Cuando se separaron, Mac se acordó de Stella. Se volvió a ella y la presentó al capitán.

- "Mi… (dudó en la palabra a elegir) amiga, Stella Bonasera"

Stella se sintió un poco molesta por lo de "amiga", pero pensó que Mac necesitaba aún algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a que era más que una _amiga_. Westwood tomó la mano de Stella y la besó caballerosamente, con mirada admirativa.

- "Una belleza como la suya da categoría a este barco, Srta. Bonasera" Por no hablar de que lleva el mismo nombre… A partir de ahora el Stella Maris la pertenece, y todos estamos a su servicio. No apartaba los ojos de ella, de forma bastante descarada, en opinión de Mac, y no soltaba la mano. "Espero tener el honor de contar con los dos en mi mesa para cenar".

Mac agarró a Stella por la otra mano, dirigiéndose a su amigo

- "¿No tienes nada que hacer, capitán? Creí que este barco estaba a punto de zarpar"

Westwood soltó, por fin, la mano de Stella

- "Cierto, marine. El deber me llama. Srta. Bonasera…"

- "Stella, por favor", le dijo ella

- "Capitán Westwood para el marine, Frank para ti Stella…"

- "De acuerdo, Frank, nos veremos pronto, espero…"

- "Cómo no, te enseñaré todo lo que quieras ver de este barco Stella, de "tu" barco, absolutamente todo…"

Mac rabiaba por dentro. ¿No estaban flirteando delante de sus propias narices? Stella le veía la cara que se le estaba poniendo, y de sobra se daba cuenta del por qué. Bien, muy bien, era un castigo por lo de "amiga".

Frank se despidió con un saludo casi militar, y Stella siguió su esbelta y distinguida figura mientras se perdía al fondo del pasillo, hacia el puesto de mando. Mac arrancó hacia el lado opuesto sin decir nada, dejándola allí, sola. Stella se reía interiormente mientras le seguía. Pobre Mac, era más transparente que el agua clara. No le quería hacer sufrir, pero no podía resistirse a tener un poco de diversión a su costa.

En Nueva York, Lindsay había recibido un mensaje de respuesta de Stella. No había texto, sólo varias fotos. Oh my God, oh my God… se tapó la cara con la mano. Eran cuatro fotos. En tres de ellas estaban Mac y Stella, abrazados y besándose ante lo que parecía una preciosa puesta de sol. La cuarta… Oh my God. Lindsay miró de nuevo, sin poder creerlo. Allí estaba Mac Taylor, piernas abiertas y brazos extendidos en posición de lanzar supuestamente una lanza, una jabalina o quién sabe qué, y vestido con… nada.

* * *

_Espero me disculpen el retraso, he estado muy ocupada, y además me asaltaban ideas de otra historia, más corta y posterior a ésta, que tuve que escribir... Un lío. A partir de ahora irá más fluido, o eso pretendo_


	6. Chapter 6

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 6

Aquella noche, por primera vez en los últimos días, cada uno se acostó en su lado de la cama sin siquiera tocarse. Mac estaba enfurruñado, y Stella estaba empezando a cansarse de su actitud. Se había comportado fatal durante toda la noche, molesto por el trato exquisito que su amigo el capitán Westwood le estaba dando a ella. Tanto besar manos, poner la mano en la espalda de su chica o sobre sus brazos desnudos a Mac le sentaba fatal, y no lo podía disimular. Los dos hombres apenas habían hablado, a pesar de que hacía muchos años que no se veían y deberían haberse puesto al corriente del devenir de sus respectivas vidas.

Frank les contó a Stella y a los demás comensales que compartían su mesa aquella noche que Mac y él se conocían desde que sirvieron juntos en la guerra del Líbano, donde ambos habían resultado heridos en el mismo ataque y evacuados a Alemania, al gran hospital de la base aérea de Ramstein, en el mismo avión. Habían compartido su tiempo de rehabilitación y se había hecho íntimos amigos. Después, ocasionalmente se habían encontrado en reuniones de veteranos, o cuando ambos fueron condecorados por el Presidente, y cada Navidad habían hablado hasta que hace unos siete u ocho años habían perdido el contacto. Stella dedujo que tras la conmoción por la muerte de Claire, Mac se había encerrado en sí mismo y no había querido dar explicaciones ni a sus amigos más íntimos.

Stella sí tuvo ocasión de hablar algo más con Frank, pues bailaron varias veces tras la cena. El capitán, pese a su aire jovial ante los invitados, estaba preocupado con la actitud de Mac. Stella le puso al corriente de lo que había sucedido con Claire y Frank se quedó muy impresionado. Al verle con otra mujer pensó que quizás se habría divorciado, aunque su modo extraño de comportarse le había hecho pensar si no estaría allí viviendo una aventura... pero eso tampoco le parecía propio del Mac que él conocía. Stella le aclaró que estaban ahora en el inicio de su relación, después de ocho años de amistad inquebrantable, y que Mac estaba simplemente celoso.

- "¿Tantos años amigos, siendo él viudo y tú soltera, y hasta ahora no habíais tenido una relación amorosa? ¿Qué le pasa a Mac? ¿No te ha mirado bien?". Frank le decía esto a Stella mientras seguían bailando y ambos estallaban en risa. Mac, desde lejos, miraba con la cabeza gacha, la boca fruncida y las cejas enarcadas, en esa actitud suya tan característica.

Al finalizar la música, Sella y Frank volvieron a su lado.

- "Mac, no veo un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de esta señorita... Te arriesgas a que otro más rápido le ponga uno a la menor ocasión que se presente... y te quedarás sin... ¿amiga?"

Mac hizo una sonrisa falsa, totalmente de circunstancias.

- "¿Estás pensando en comprar un anillo, Frank?", le preguntó con un tonillo sarcástico.

- "Pues justo hoy no, pero yo que tú estaría algo más espabilado..." Con esto, al comenzar la música de nuevo, Frank sacó a bailar a otra de las pasajeras que aquella noche habían tenido el honor de ser invitadas a la mesa del capitán. Stella agarró a Mac para salir a la pista también, adoraba bailar, pero él no quiso moverse. El esposo de la señora que bailaba con el capitán invitó entonces a Stella, y ella aceptó, lo que acabó de fastidiar a Mac.

El ambiente era divertido, la música maravillosa, compañía buena, y todo el mundo estaba disfrutando. Todos, excepto Mac.

El capitán Westwood se retiró al poco tiempo, pues al día siguiente debía estar muy temprano en el puente de mando para atracar en la primera escala del viaje, la isla de Santorini. Seguramente, debido a la débil marea prevista, no podrían acercarse al muelle, al ser el calado del barco demasiado grande para el pequeño puerto local, y tendrían que fondear en la preciosa bahía, el antiguo cráter del volcán, y desembarcar en lanchas. Todo debía organizarse milimétricamente, y aunque su segundo era de su total confianza a Frank Westwood le gustaba dirigir la maniobra personalmente.

No hubo besos apasionados ni suspiros entrecortados, no hubo cuerpos ansiosos por fundirse en el otro, ni sudor, ni intercambio de fluídos… la inauguración de la cama que tanto ansiaba Mac cuando entraron por primera vez en su camarote no se había producido.

Stella dormía agitada, murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Mac apenas había podido dormir, su insomnio crónico recuperado de nuevo. Se daba cuenta de que estaba dando un pobre espectáculo con sus celos y que Stella no se lo iba a consentir… pero no había podido evitarlo.

De madrugada se acercó a Stella, que le daba la espalda. La atrajo hacia sí y rodeó su cintura con el brazo. Ella, sin despertarse, buscó acomodo, apretándose más junto al cuerpo que había añorado hasta entonces. Su respiración se hizo más calmada y Mac notó como el cuerpo de ella abandonaba la tensión y se relajaba. Él hundió la cara en los rizos y por fin se durmió también. El mar estaba calmado y el movimiento del barco era apenas un suave balanceo que mecía los cuerpos abrazados.

- "Creí que no querías nada conmigo…" Stella murmuraba sin saber si él estaba despierto cuando por fin se despertó pocas horas después con toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo apretada contra Mac y su brazo rodeándola.

- "Hace años que quiero todo contigo… y me volví loco pensando que quizás en un momento te puedo perder, ahora que he conseguido que me hagas caso"

- "¿Qué te haga caso? Mac Taylor, no he hecho otra cosa que hacerte caso desde que entré en el CSI, eras tú quien no parecía reparar en mí para nada que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo…"

- "¡Ay, Dios, cuánto tiempo perdido. Stella, perdóname por la manera en que me he comportado ayer…" Stella se iba a volver para mirarle a la cara, pero él no la dejó. "Me volví loco pensando que encontrarías a Frank muy atractivo…"

- "Es muy atractivo" Aseveró Stella. Mac frunció el ceño.

- "Y que pensarías que es simpático, guapo, triunfador…"

- "Es simpático, guapo y triunfador…" Mac se desesperaba

- "Y, si le hubieras dado la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo, ese hombre tan atractivo, simpático, guapo, triunfador… y más alto que tú…"

- "Vaya, faltaba eso"

- "Ese hombre… te habría contado que no está ahora mismo pensando en perseguir mujeres, ni las de sus amigos ni ninguna otra… porque tiene a la suya en Mykonos, y es una temperamental griega que si se entera que dedica a otra mujer una mirada que sobrepase lo estrictamente cortés… le destroza la vajilla en la cabeza, plato por plato"

Ahora sí se volvió Stella a ver qué cara se le había quedado a Mac. Sorpresa era poco.

- "¿Frank se ha casado?"

- "Hace dos años. Y en unos días va a ser padre por primera vez. Una niña."

- ¿Por qué no me la dicho?

- "¿Cuándo, Mac Taylor? ¿Cuándo estabas pensando en darle un puñetazo en la nariz o cuando habías decidido que sería mejor partirle la boca? Me lo contó cuando hemos estado bailando. Él estaba intrigado con qué pasó con tu matrimonio y le dije lo de Claire, espero que no te importe…"

- "Está bien, está bien. Tienes razón, es mi amigo. Lo primero que teníamos que haber hecho era hablar, ponernos al corriente de lo pasado en los últimos años… ¡Va a ser padre! ¡Frank! ¡Con una esposa griega!"

- "Oye, oye, a ver… ¿qué tiene de raro casarse con una griega?"

- "Nada, nada de malo… Pero ese puñetero siempre tiene que robarme las ideas…"

Stella le miró ahora sorprendida. ¿Qué había querido decir? Antes de poder pensar en ello, Mac estaba sobre ella, besándola y pidiendo perdón.

- "Stella, perdóname, he sido un imbécil…"

- "Ahí llevas razón, mira. Y cuando la tienes no me importa dártela"

Mac sonrió y empezó a deslizar los tirantes del camisón de ella, sin encontrar resistencia. Cada trocito de piel liberado de la seda que lo cubría era besado con suavidad, más y más abajo… Hicieron el amor como se estaban acostumbrando a hacerlo, con toda la pasión y toda la dulzura… En el momento en que ambos alcanzaban el clímax, cuando el nombre de Mac salía entrecortado y ronco de la garganta de Stella repetidamente, en ese momento cumbre… la sirena del barco sonó, bronca y potente, anunciando que estaban en puerto seguro. Así se sentían ellos, mientras sus respiraciones se iban calmando, él aún dentro de ella… se sentían en puerto seguro.

Y por más que adorasen esa conexión… Santorini esperaba, con su caserío blanco en lo alto del abrupto acantilado que dominaba el puerto, como nieve que hubiese caído allá arriba.

Stella lo vio desde la ventana, y se lo señaló a Mac.

- "Arriba, marine, nos espera un duro día de turistas… "

Él la besó de nuevo, separándose de ella, resignado.

- "El deber nos llama, Bonasera".

Mac no quería, pero ella se empeñó en subir en burro. Las empinadas cuestas se podían evitar ahora con el funicular, pero Stella quiso hacerlo a la antigua usanza. Mac no las tenía todas consigo. Su burro, además, era testarudo y desobediente. Un par de veces estuvo a punto de enviarle por encima de las orejas. El cuidador le gritaba disparates en griego, que a Stella divertían mucho.

- "He aprendido más tacos en esta subida que en toda mi vida de estudiar griego, Mac"

- "Ah, cuánto me alegro. Pues te diré que no sé si responderé de _mis partes_ a partir de ahora… me ha dado unos golpes en semejante sitio que me ha acabado de dejar…"

Stella se acordó de lo que le había contado sobre su presunta infertilidad, y le interrumpió.

- "No lo digas, Mac, no bromees con eso"

- No pasa nada, es un decir"

Ella le besó.

- "Sólo… no lo digas"

La vista desde lo alto era impresionante, se apreciaba el casi círculo de altas rocas alrededor de la bahía, antes cráter, donde el _Stella Maris_ y otros dos grandes barcos estaban fondeados, pareciendo pequeños, casi juguetes, por la altura a la que estaban sobre ellos.

Las casas eran tan blancas que refulgían al sol, casi hacían daño a la vista. Las cúpulas azules de las capillas entonaban con el color del mar y del cielo… aquello era el paraíso.

En Nueva York, Lindsay había esperado a terminar el trabajo del día para contar a sus compañeros noticias de Mac y Stella. Cuando la mayor parte del personal se hubo ido, y sabiendo que Flack y Angell vendrían a entregar unos informes y recoger otros, les llamó a los dos, y también a Sid, a Hawkes… convocó a Adam, y dejó para el último a Danny, porque sabía que si le decía a Danny algo, no la dejaría en paz hasta desvelar el secreto.

Cuando todos estuvieron dispuestos ante la pantalla de plasma del puesto de mando del laboratorio, Lindsay les habló.

- "He recibido noticias de Mac y Stella. Están bien, se quedan unos días más de vacaciones…" Las miradas pícaras y los uy, uy, uy… se prodigaron por la sala. "Y Stella me ha enviado unas fotos que quiero que veáis. Son una evidencia…"

- "¿Cómo, trabajan en un caso?", preguntó Flack

- "Bueno, un caso no es exactamente, pero que las fotos son evidentes, lo son". Al mismo tiempo, puso la pantalla en marcha y apareció la primera foto, que previamente había cargado. Mac y Stella, bailando en la terraza del hotel, con el Partenón iluminado al fondo.

Los Oooohs y los Aaaaahs se generalizaron, y se incrementaron con la siguiente, tomados más de cerca y mirando a la cámara

- "Dios, Stella está… radiante", no pudo menos que comentar Sid. La siguiente foto era la del beso. Fue una explosión de alegría. Danny levantaba el puño como si su equipo hubiera ganado la súper-copa, todos reían contentos.

- ¡Por fin, creía que nunca llegaría a verlo! Flack abrazaba a Angell, aprovechando el momento.

Lindsay dudaba entre poner la siguiente foto o no… decidió que no. El cachondeo iba a ser demasiado para el pobre Mac. Apagó la pantalla, pero mientras todos salían hacia el pasillo, ella retuvo a Angell.

- Tengo una foto más, pero es sólo para chicas.

La cara de Angell era un poema, entre sorpresa, incredulidad y risa cuando en la pantalla del teléfono móvil de Lindsay apareció la foto de Mac cual Poseidón, desnudo como el día que nació, pero, eso sí, mucho más desarrollado…

* * *

_Espero seguir unos pocos capítulos más en este nivel amable en el que este Fic se ha instalado. Ya sé que en realidad no está pasando nada, sólo la relación personal entre dos personajes está evolucionando, y quizás sean demasiado "cuento" para tan pobre argumento... pero me estoy divirtiendo, y lo quiero continuar hasta el comienzo del otro que he publicado, de manera que el otro sea un epílogo de éste._

_Si ya sé, los epílogos se escriben después... pero vaya, "Y los sueños ¿sueños son?" surgió cuando él mismo asaltó mi cabeza y no tuve más remedio que escribirlo para que no se me olvidara._


	7. Chapter 7

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 7

Stella tenía mensajes en su teléfono de todos los miembros del equipo. "Hemos vistos unas fotos muy interesantes" "Disfrutad" "Ya era hora" "Tendremos que celebrarlo". Los mensajes de Lindsay y Angell dejaron a Stella pensativa. Los "My God, el boss está macizo" y "Eso es un cuerpo..." le parecieron un poco descarados (la foto de Poseidón-Mac se había colado en el envío y Stella ni siquiera se había enterado de que también se la mandó a Lindsay).

Al teléfono de Mac sólo Danny se atrevió a enviar un mensaje: "Te lo dije, era AHORA. Bien hecho, boss". OK, los chicos lo sabían. Mac no pudo menos que sonreír para sí. Le daba un poco de vergüenza... Pero qué demonios, si parece ser que su debilidad por Stella era tan evidente que todo el mundo daba por hecho desde hacía años que acabarían siendo pareja... Pues ya eran una pareja. De vuelta a Nueva York habría que encarar las consecuencias, y ver de lidiar con la norma que impide la "confraternización" entre miembros que están en la misma cadena de mando. Algo se podría hacer, aunque estaba seguro de que a sus jefes no les gustaría. Tampoco les había gustado que Danny y Lindsay se casaran, a pesar de que ellos tenían el mismo nivel y no estaba uno por encima de otro en el escalafón, como ahora era el caso. Vale, que ascendieran a Stella. Hace años que se lo merecía. Si ambos tenían la misma categoría profesional, el problema dejaba de existir.

Una cosa tenía clara Mac Taylor, mientras guardaba su teléfono después de haber visto el mensaje de Danny, y era que por nada del mundo renunciaría a Stella. Antes dejaba el empleo que volver a estar solo. Estar cerca de ella de continuo, despertarse a su lado, hacer el amor con ella, le había devuelto a la vida. Sentía que tenía algo, alguien por quien luchar, alguien a quien amar. Un cierto sentimiento machista también se había apoderado de él. Ella era "suya", le pertenecía como él pertenecía a ella. También tenía muy claro que eso no se lo iba a decir a Stella... para empezar no se libraría de un buen golpe en el brazo ni de ser tachado de antiguo, pero así se sentía Mac, como un hombre que tenía una mujer, "su" mujer.

Y Stella... mientras caminaban por las estrechas y empedradas calles de Fira, la minúscula capital de la isla de Santorini, sentía la mano de Mac constantemente sobre ella. En la espalda, o sobre el hombro, o ahora rodeando su cintura hasta descansar sobre su vientre mientras posaban para una foto con el fondo del caserío blanco y las cúpulas azules. Los otros pasajeros del barco, compañeros de viaje a los que iban conociendo, se ofrecían a tomarles fotos a los dos juntos en los lugares más bonitos. Algunos resultaron ser excelentes fotógrafos, y Stella estaba radiante porque iban a conseguir una colección de imágenes que les permitirían recordar cada instante de ese viaje, que estaba resultando el tiempo más maravilloso de su vida. La mano de Mac sobre ella le hacía sentir más segura que nunca en toda su existencia. Sí, podía sonar sensiblero, incluso machista, pero por primera vez Stella sentía que pertenecía a algo, a alguien, que formaba parte de algo mayor que su propia identidad independiente. Parte de una familia, o casi. Sentía dentro de sí que podría llegar a serlo.

De vuelta al barco, la comida fue estupenda y la siesta aún más. Mac estaba empeñado en recuperar la noche anterior en que su enfurruñamiento había acabado en abstinencia… y Stella pudo comprobar que a pesar de sus temores por los _daños colaterales_ que el pollino de la subida a Fira le hubiera podido causar en salva sea la parte, el pequeño Mac no se había dado por aludido y respondía con prontitud a los deseos lujuriosos de su dueño. Camino del camarote, Stella ya había podido advertir que algo se estaba izando… y no precisamente las velas del barco, que funcionaba a motor.

- "¡Mac!" le regañó, cuando además del significativo bulto en su entrepierna, el inspector Taylor bajó su mano más de lo decente en la espalda de Stella. Otros pasajeros iban y venían por los pasillos, no estaban solos. Él se estaba divirtiendo, y en lugar de quitar la mano masajeó la zona. Stella se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entrar. Mac cerró tras ella, la agarró por la cintura y levantándola en el aire la llevó hasta la cama bajo el brazo. Stella no podía menos que reírse… era como un troglodita salido que se lleva a su hembra a la cueva… Él mismo le quitó la ropa, arrancó más bien la suya y en un instante estaba sobre ella, gruñendo y empujando sin apenas poder controlarse. Con todo, sabía hacer que ella también disfrutara, sus embestidas largas y cada vez más rápidas volvían loca a Stella y aún antes que él, ella alcanzó su culminación. Ambos quedaron exhaustos. La noche anterior de insomnio, sentimiento de culpa y sueño agitado les pasaba factura y los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mac despertó al cabo de una hora. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron al abrirse fue el cuerpo desnudo de Stella, dormida, yaciendo junto a él de costado, dándole la espalda. Admiró las curvas perfectas y suaves de su hombro, la cintura y la cadera… la pierna larga y bien torneada, un poco doblada la rodilla hacia delante, como ocultando su sexo a alguien que estuviera mirando desde el otro lado, de frente. La mano de Mac se deslizó sobre su cintura, arriba, hacia el hombro y el pelo rizado, que apartó para dejar despejado el esbelto cuello y la nuca. Después bajó hacia su cadera, arriba y abajo por la preciosa curva y la llevó hacia delante, al ombligo, el vientre y más abajo, a la zona oculta entre los muslos de la mujer. Stella seguía dormida, pero su cuerpo era receptivo a la mano exploradora y Mac escuchó un suspiro. Cuando insistió hacia abajo, ella giró y quedó tumbada sobre la espalda, abriendo los muslos ahora a esa mano acariciante. Mac vio que sus pechos se adelantaban, los pezones crecían y se ponían duros. Ella le estaba esperando, aún sin darse cuenta. Su mano acariciaba ahora la suave piel del interior de los muslos, cada vez más arriba. Stella levantaba las rodillas ligeramente, separaba las piernas, se preparaba para recibirle. Y de pronto se despertó. Mac tenía ya una erección gloriosa, pero esta vez no tenía prisa. Su mano continuó jugueteando entre los muslos de Stella

- "Creí que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico y ya veo que la realidad supera los sueños", se rió por lo bajo, mientras Mac tapaba su boca con la suya. "Mac, te juro que no sé de dónde sacas tanta energía…"

- "Soy un marine entrenado, y llevo mucho tiempo en la reserva… Así que todos mis músculos, todos, están deseando ejercitarse al máximo…" Como si quisiera empezar por la lengua, su beso fue profundo, largo y les dejó a ambos sin aliento. Siguió por el cuello y el pecho, lamiendo, succionando, dando pequeños mordiscos aquí y allá, hasta volver a Stella loca de deseo… el ombligo le fascinaba y su boca apenas podía separase de él para seguir su camino hacia abajo, a los rizos más oscuros que entretanto había ido acariciando con suavidad, bajando distraídamente los dedos para comprobar si la zona alcanzaba su punto de humedad y deseo. Los espasmos le indicaban que alcanzaba más que eso, y pudo ver que Stella alcanzaba el orgasmo aún sin haber empezado a penetrarla. Tuvo que calmarse y respirar hondo para no acompañarla allí mismo, la visión de su cuerpo arqueándose de placer ante él era algo que le volvía loco de deseo. Se situó sobre ella y al tiempo que volvía a besar su boca, entró en ella suavemente, estimulado en su camino por los últimos espasmos de la vagina de ella. Se dijo que debía volver a lograrlo y empezó su tarea, suave y pausadamente, acompañado por besos, caricias, y un trabajo tan lento como rápido había sido apenas una hora antes… Su segundo orgasmo, tercero en esa misma tarde, fue más intenso y prolongado, Stella acallaba sus gritos agarrándose fuerte al torso de Mac y enterrando su cara en el pecho de él. Nunca se había sentido tan viva.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para una ducha rápida y ya estaban desembarcando en el puerto de Heraklion, en Creta. Al atardecer visitaron el palacio de Cnosos, recordando la historia del Minotauro en su laberinto. Y allí estaban, en los lugares en que la historia sucedió, o la leyenda se creó. Disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y del placer intelectual de conocer y pisar aquellos lugares que figuran en los libros de Historia, aquello que sólo habían visto en libros o películas, sobre todo Stella cuyo conocimiento del mundo helenístico era, gracias a la influencia del profesor Papakota, significativamente superior. Los únicos momentos tristes eran aquellos en que Stella recordaba al hombre que tanto había significado en un educación, aquella presencia que había sido la única constante en su niñez y juventud, y que nunca había dado el paso de confiar a Stella la verdadera relación que le había unido a su madre, y su amor por ella, hasta el último momento de su vida.

A ratos Mac tomaba la cámara y en lugar de fotografiar los lugares arqueológicos o de interés histórico, o el paisaje o cualquier cosa interesante de tantas como veían, se dedicaba a seguir a Stella con el objetivo, y a tomar imágenes de ella. No se cansaba de mirarla, quería conservar en su mente cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada sonrisa… iba a empapelar su despacho con esa cara preciosa y ese cuerpo de diosa.

Esa noche la cena fue mucho más distendida. Mac habló a solas con Frank previamente, y su amigo se rió mucho cuando le pidió perdón y le contó lo celoso que había estado después de presentarle a Stella y pensar que el capitán se interesaba por ella… en ese sentido. Tuvieron también una conversación de carácter más práctico, pues Mac estaba interesado en saber la forma de llegar a la isla de Paros la tarde en que el barco hiciera la escala en Mykonos, el último día de viaje. Le contó a Frank a grandes rasgos la historia que acababan de conocer del origen de Stella, y la casa que heredaría en Naoussa, la pequeña ciudad de esa isla en la que se supone que había nacido. Quería llevar a Stella allí, y tener una primera toma de contacto, aunque fuera por una sola tarde. Frank estuvo my contento de poder ayudar a su amigo en eso. Él era propietario de un yate, y avisaría a su piloto para que estuviera listo a la llegada del _Stella Maris_ y les trasladara a Paros.

- "Naoussa está en el norte de la isla, el punto más cercano a Mykonos. Son apenas 45 minutos de travesía. Tendréis varias horas para visitar la ciudad, y cuando queráis volver, Milos os traerá de nuevo. Yo os acompañaría, pero mi esposa y yo estamos invitados a la boda de unos amigos esa misma tarde, han hecho coincidir la fecha con el día de mi escala, así que no puedo dejar de asistir, Mac"

- "No te preocupes, ya nos haces suficiente favor si nos proporcionas tu barco… Por favor, los gastos que ocasione me los pasarás"

- "Ni hablar, eso corre de mi cuenta. Ya que no puedo invitaros a cenar en mi pueblo…"

Stella se les unió en ese momento. Mac le explicó a medias el plan para el día de la escala de Mykonos, contándoles que Frank y su esposa tenían una boda, por lo que no podían estar con ellos, pero que harían una excursión.

- "Pero podréis conocer a Eleni esa misma noche, la última del crucero. Ella embarcará con nosotros para volver a Atenas. Faltan pocos días para el parto y quiere estar con su madre en la capital, hemos arreglado todo para que la niña nazca allí"

Se dirigieron a la mesa. Stella y Mac eran invitados permanentes, pero otras dos parejas cenaban también esa noche con ellos, todos gente agradable y que seguían bien la conversación en inglés, a pesar de ser italianos una de las parejas y españoles la otra. El capitán Westwood les contó cómo a su edad, y con su historial de solterón conquistador, con una novia en cada puerto como buen marino, había acabado casado con una joven griega y estaba a punto de convertirse en padre novato. Reventaba de orgullo, eso era evidente. Hasta se sacó del bolsillo interior de su elegante chaqueta de uniforme la foto de la última ecografía tridimensional de su niña y la mostró a sus invitados. La verdad es que la tecnología es increíble, la carita de la niña se apreciaba perfectamente. Frank insistía en que se parecía mucho a él, si bien los demás no se atrevían a precisar tanto.

- "Pues resulta que me casé con el prefecto del nomoí o provincia de las Cícladas…" Continuó contando como había conocido a su esposa, Eleni, que era la gobernadora provincial más joven de Grecia, a sus treinta años. Dado que el turismo es la base económica de la provincia, los armadores de barcos de cruceros y sus capitanes son frecuentemente invitados por las autoridades a todo tipo de eventos, a fin de mantener una relación de cordialidad que a todos les conviene… Así fue presentado el capitán Westwood a la nueva prefecta al poco tiempo de ser nombrada. La fascinación fue inmediata y mutua, Frank procuraba pasar con ella el tiempo libre de cada escala en las Cícladas, y se veían ya fuera en Santorini, Mykonos o en Siros, donde está la capital provincial, Ermoupolis. Ella le contó que pensaba comprar una casa en Mykonos y al poco tiempo estaban buscando juntos. Encontraron una preciosidad sobre el mar, tremendamente destartalada y se enamoraron de ella. La compraron, la arreglaron y cuando estuvo lista, dos años atrás, se casaron. Pensaron que si habían sobrevivido a las obras, su amor había pasado la prueba de fuego. Cuando Eleni le dijo, hacía ahora ocho meses, que iban a ser padres, Frank había llorado como un niño. Su vida era completa. Hacía un trabajo bonito y que le procuraba felicidad a otras personas, tenía buena salud, había encontrado una mujer a la que amar y que le correspondía, y ahora iba a dejar su huella en el mundo, un hijo. Eso era grande.

Mac le miraba sonriente mientras hablaba. Se alegraba sinceramente por su amigo, se le veía tan feliz. Y él mismo tenía la esperanza de que su vida también siguiera un camino similar. Le faltaba bastante por recorrer… pero ya estaba en ruta. Tenía a Stella junto a él, y eso era más de la mitad. Después, paso a paso, tiempo al tiempo…

* * *

_Seguimos de crucero por el Egeo, tan ricamente. El Stella Maris se ha convertido en aquel "The love boat" de "Vacaciones en el mar"... pero ¿qué mejor cosa que hacer en un barco que quererse dos que se quieren?_


	8. Chapter 8

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 8

El tercer día de crucero fue también soleado y con buena temperatura. Tuvieron tiempo de visitar en la mañana la encantadora isla de Patmos y de vuelta al barco, tomar el sol y darse un baño en la piscina. Ya por la tarde, después de llegar a Kusadasi, en la costa de Turquía, se desplazaron hasta la antigua ciudad de Éfeso, con las espléndidas ruinas de un pasado glorioso. Caminando por sus calles, ante la biblioteca de Celso, el templo de Artemisa, el enorme teatro... sintieron ante ellos el peso de la historia. Stella no sabía si todo le gustaba porque lo veía con Mac o lo hubiera disfrutado igual de haberlo visitado sola, o con otros amigos. Sospechaba que la presencia del hombre de su vida hacía que todo resultara más grato, y que descubrir juntos esas maravillas y compartir esos momentos con él era gran parte del encanto de este viaje.

Esa noche, la penúltima, se celebraba la cena de gala tradicional en cada crucero. El barco se engalanaba con la línea de luces de proa a popa, pasando por encima de las grandes chimeneas, y todas las luces de las cubiertas se mantenían también encendidas. Se pedía a los pasajeros traje de etiqueta, por lo que a Mac le prestó su amigo el capitán una corbata de lazo para la ocasión. Stella no necesitaba otra cosa que su vestido verde para causar sensación, y efectivamente no había discusión en afirmar que era la mujer más bella del barco. Mac se sentía el más envidiado, y por lo que pudiera pasar no se separaba de ella. Parecía un guardaespaldas, nadie podía acercarse a Stella sin hablar antes con él. Bailaron, bebieron, disfrutaron... Desde la cubierta del barco contemplaron las estrellas en silencio.

- "Stella... Creo que estos días están siendo los más felices de mi vida." Ella le miraba a los ojos

- "También para mí"

- "Te quiero. Te quiero como nunca pensé que sería capaz de querer a alguien otra vez. Tenía razón la señora del restaurante, no puedo dejar de amar por miedo a perder... lo que he perdido por ese temor es tiempo de disfrutar la vida junto a ti"

- "Yo también te quiero, Mac, te he querido siempre". Cuando se besaron, Stella sintió un cosquilleo en su interior, en su estómago, en su vientre... una sensación grata. Por fin había llegado su turno de ser feliz.

Cuando desembarcaron en Myknos al día siguiente, tras una comida trempana, el barco de Westwood y su piloto estaban listos en el muelle para ellos. Mac tenía 45 minutos para confesarle a Stella el destino de su excursión, que no se había atrevido a mencionar por miedo a que ella se negara a ir.

Milos era un piloto experimentado y rápidamente dejaron el puerto de la encantadora isla con sus molinos de viento y pusieron proa a mar abierto. Fue entonces cuando Mac le dijo que iban a Paros, y más concretamente, a Naoussa.

Stella se enfadó. Más que por el hecho de ir, por la ocultación. Parecía que Mac había tomado las riendas de la vida de ambos y aunque era verdad que ella se había abandonado a esa grata sensación de tener alguien que velara por ella, sentía que en algo tan importante como encarar su pasado debía haber sido consultada. Mac se disculpó. Pensaba que era algo que tenían que hacer, ya que estaban tan cerca. Había hablado por teléfono con los abogados de Papakota en Nueva York y ellos le habían facilitado un contacto para cuando llegaran a Naoussa. Era el agente inmobiliario con el que Papakota había tramitado la compra de su casa y que también hacía las veces de administrador en ausencia del dueño. Se llamaba Manfred Schmidt y era un alemán residente en Paros desde hacía casi veinte años. Se ocupaba de las propiedades de la mitad de la colonia extranjera de la isla. Desde que las leyes griegas habían cambiado, permitiendo adquirir fincas e inmuebles a los extranjeros, Manfred había visto como su negocio no hacía otra cosa que prosperar. Mac esperaba que fuera un tipo legal para que se ocupara también de los trámites de cambio de propiedad tras la lectura oficial del testamento. Stella seguía enfurruñada, temerosa de afrontar lo que fuera que pudiera encontrarse.

Milos les señaló con la mano al frente. No hablaba una palabra de inglés, sólo dijo "Naoussa". La ciudad era pequeña, toda blanca, y se extendía a partir del puerto sobre una ladera suave. Las casa eran bajas, y se destacaba sobre ellas la iglesia, con sus dos torres y la cúpula de cubierta roja, y también pintada por entero de blanco. Los barcos de pesca ponían pinceladas alegres de colores vivos en la imagen. Era un lugar lleno de encanto.

Desembarcaron con ayuda de Milos, que le indicó a Stella que estaría por allí el resto del tiempo para cuando quisieran volver. Mac se disponía a llamar a Manfred Schmidt, al número de teléfono que le habían dado, cuando un hombre alto y rubio se presentó ante ellos.

- "¿Son ustedes los americanos? ¿Los que van a ver la casa de Papakota?". Extendió la mano sonriente, pero cuando miró a Stella su sonrisa se transformó por un segundo en una mueca de sorpresa. Mac y Stella estrecharon la mano tendida. "He visto llegar el barco del capitán Westwood y me lo he imaginado. Le conozco, mi socio en Mykonos le vendío su casa. Él les puede dar referencias mías, y yo me quedo tranquilo también sabiendo que son amigos suyos". Se rascó la cabeza, sin saber cómo seguir. "Aún no me puedo creer que el profesor Papakota haya muerto, siempre esperé que por fin viniera a vivir a su casa. Sólo estuvo aquí una vez, cuando firmó los documentos de compra, hace muchos años. Me encargó que hiciera la rehabilitación de la casa exactamente como fue en sus buenos tiempos, sin prisa pero sin dejarlo, siempre enviando el dinero puntualmente. Y nunca lo vio terminado"

- "La dueña de la casa será la Srta. Bonasera, Stella. Yo soy Mac Taylor, amigo suyo". Stella sitió otra vez disgusto de que Mac definiera su relación como únicamente de amistad. En fin, sabía que Mac siempre era precavido.

- "Nos gustaría verla, si puede ser". Stella se decidió a hablar. Tenía un nudo en el estómago desde que habían avistado la ciudad. El lugar donde había nacido. Poco más de treinta años atrás, la pequeña Stella Bonasera había dado sus primeros pasos por estos lugares. Le parecía irreal, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Y sin embargo... esa luminosidad de las casas blancas con sus ventanas azules... Sentía como si ya lo conociera. Tonterías, se dijo, llevamos tres días por el Egeo viendo islas en las que todas las casas son así, y todas las iglesias parecidas...

Manfred les indicó el camino hacia donde había aparcado su coche.

- "Iremos en coche para evitar la cuesta, pero en realidad la casa se ve desde aquí". Se volvió hacia el extremo del puerto y señaló a lo alto de la ladera, del lado opuesto a la iglesia. Había una casa tras una barrera verde de árboles. Se veía una torre y el piso superior, completamente blancos. Una terraza rodeaba la esquina opuesta a la torre. "Allí la tiene, con las mejores vistas de Naoussa. Ésa es _Makariki_, que viene a significar _Lugar feliz_. Se ve toda esta parte de la ciudad y el puerto, pero tiene una finca trasera que baja por la otra ladera hasta la playa de Kolympitres, que es famosa por sus extrañas rocas ¿La conocen?"

- "No, yo nunca había estado aquí", le explicó Mac, "Y la Srta. Bonasera dejó este lugar siendo una niña pequeña y nunca había vuelto, no lo recuerda".

Manfred sonrió ahora, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, como comprendiendo algo que a ellos se les escapaba. A Mac no le pasó desapercibido su gesto, acostumbrado a interpretar las reacciones de testigos y acusados en los interrogatorios.

- "Pues se está convirtiendo en un lugar turístico de primer orden. No me extrañaría que pronto empiece a recibir ofertas a cual más suculenta por su propiedad Srta. Bonasera... Es la mayor finca de esta parte de la isla, y está en el mejor lugar. Papakota la compró en el momento óptimo, cuando los precios aún eran asequibles y los extranjeros todavía no podían ser propietarios. Dado que él conservaba su nacionalidad griega, y que podía pagar en dólares... lo tuvo fácil. Hoy quizás no podría hacerlo, todo se ha disparado de una manera increíble. No es que me queje... mi negocio es éste, pero reconozco que ahora los precios son desorbitados".

Llegaron al coche y Manfred les condujo por las callejuelas estrechas hasta lo alto, donde la verja de Makariki fue abierta por el alemán para deja pasar el coche a una corta avenida de adelfas que adornaban, floridas, ambos lados del camino. Stella estaba encantada. Realmente parecía un lugar feliz. Al bajar ante la casa y contemplar su fachada, algo en ella le resultó acogedor y grato.

- "El jardín antiguo, detrás de la casa, tiene un cenador y un estanque, ya lo verán. Ahora les enseñaré la casa". Estaba abriendo la puerta principal. "Todas las semanas viene una señora a limpiar, Papakota pagaba por mantener la casa lista para usarse, por eso siempre creí que alguna vez vendría, de pronto..." Abrió las ventanas del hall, de donde partía hacia el piso superior la escalera de madera tallada. Les indicó el camino. "Y éste es el salón principal..." Abrió también las contraventanas para dejar pasar la luz, aún intensa, de la tarde.

Stella se había retrasado contemplando la escalera. No sabía por qué, pero la sensación que tenía era rara. Bueno, nunca antes había heredado una casa, ni siquiera comprado una, su apartamento era alquilado, y quizás ese hueco que se le estaba formando en el estómago se debiera a eso, a la emoción de sentirse propietaria de algo, pero todo era muy extraño. El dibujo de los tornos de madera de la barandilla la fascinaba.

Manfred y Mac estaban ahora en medio del salón, provisto con muebles antiguos, de sólida y oscura madera. Manfred miraba a Mac, esperando su reacción. Y Mac no podía creer lo que veía. Miró a Manfred, aún con cara de sorpresa y el alemán, con su sonrisa enigmática, afirmó con la cabeza como lo había hecho cuando vio a Stella por primera vez. Allí estaban los dos cuando Stella entró por fin en el salón y se reunió con ellos. Sus ojos dieron una vuelta a todo el espacio hasta que por fin se posaron sobre aquello que los dos hombres tenían de frente. Los dos la miraron, esperado su reacción...

* * *

_Bueno, un poco de intriga, que este Fic es demasiado soso... Espero no tardar mucho en continuar._


	9. Chapter 9

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 9

A Stella le faltó poco para desmayarse. Su cara palideció de pronto, asustando a Mac, que la agarró por la cintura. Se llevó una mano a la boca, abierta por la sorpresa

- "¿Qué... qué significa esto?" Se sentó en el sofá, tapizado en cuero en el más genuino estilo inglés.

- "Bueno, cuando la he visto en el puerto así me he quedado yo también", comenzó Manfred. "No sabía que usted tuviera nada que ver con la casa"

- "Yo no tengo nada que ver con la casa"

- "Stella, sería mucha casualidad que no haya una relación" empezó Mac.

-"¿Qué relación, qué demonios pasa, y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa". Stella estaba empezando a llorar, sobrepasada por los acontecimientos. Mac se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola. Manfred tuvo el buen sentido de salir y dejarles a solas, dedicándose a dar luz al resto de las muchas habitaciones de la casa, abriendo puertas y ventanas.

Stella se calmó por fin, y ella y Mac contemplaron de nuevo el cuadro que ocupaba el lugar principal del salón, sobre una gran chimenea forrada de mármol blanco tallado, presumiblemente el tan afamado mármol de Paros... Era Stella. Bueno, no era Stella, era evidente que el cuadro era antiguo, y la dama representada vestía un traje que se podría ubicar hacia los años 20... Pero el cabello castaño rizado y los grandes ojos verdes en un óvalo perfecto de cara femenina eran exactamente los de Stella, y también, como probaba la fotografía que Mac le había dado, los de la madre de Stella. Entonces... ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

Mac se levantó y se acercó al cuadro, buscando la firma.

- "Me lo había parecido… Dios mío, Stella, es un Sargent, lo pintó John Singer Sargent, nada menos…". Miró otra vez la firma _John S. Sargent, 1921_. "Vale una fortuna".

Stella se limpiaba los ojos, ahora acercándose también ella, agarrando la mano de Mac como el náufrago que se agarra a un cabo

- "Me importa poco la fortuna que valga, pero, Mac… ¿Quién es y por qué me parezco a ella? ¿Qué nos has traído aquí, finalmente? ¿Qué más sabía Kostas Papakota sobre mí y mi familia, y por qué compró y restauró esta casa para después dejármela a mí?".

- "No lo sé, Stella, no lo sé…"

Manfred había vuelto.

- "¿De verdad no sabe qué relación tiene con la dama del retrato? Lo único que yo sé es que era la dueña de esta casa cuando yo llegué aquí, y murió al poco tiempo. Debió ser en al año 77 ó 78… Después, un hijo suyo la heredó, y apenas vino. La casa se deterioró mucho y cuando murió, la esposa la puso en venta. Ella también murió como un par de años después. La última dueña nunca vino por aquí, hasta la venta a Papakota, en el año 96. Era una mujer mayor que no quería nada de la familia de su marido, no se llevó nada. Papakotas mandó limpiar y guardar todos los documentos y cosas personales de la familia, y están en un baúl en el despacho. Insistió en que se airearan de vez en cuando y se limpiaran para conservarlos. Hay cantidad de carpetas, y álbumes de fotos antiguas…

- "Toda la historia familiar, Stella. Él lo guardó para ti", dijo Mac, mirando a Stella

El detective no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

- "¿Y el cuadro? Es muy valioso, ¿cómo es que la dueña no lo conservó?"

- "Pues no sé, quizás ni lo sabía. Y además, la retratada era su suegra… Probablemente no quería tener su cara delante. Ella era de Atenas, y todo esto le parecía pueblerino, remoto. Se quejaba del tiempo que llevaba llegar aquí, porque no le gustaba volar y las pocas veces que vino lo hizo en barco. Pero si el cuadro es tan valioso, podía haberlo vendido. No sé… el caso es que aquí se quedó. La señora que limpia me dijo que siempre ha estado ahí, encima de la chimenea…". Manfred se rascaba la cabeza, meditando. "Ahora que lo pienso, seguramente Theodora es quien más les pueda informar acerca de cosas de la familia, una vez me dijo que siempre había estado aquí, que incluso nació en la finca porque sus padres ya trabajaban entonces para la señora del cuadro, y vivían donde ella vive ahora, en la casa del jardinero, al otro extremo de la propiedad… ¿Quieren que la llame?".

Stella no estaba segura de querer seguir conociendo cosas… todo el asunto estaba adquiriendo unas dimensiones demasiado grandes, demasiado dramáticas. Estaba pasando de no saber nada de su familia a saberlo todo en pocos días… no se sentía preparada.

Pero Mac sí estaba preparado. Creía firmemente que cuanto antes resolviera Stella las incógnitas del pasado, antes podría encarar el futuro. Un futuro con él, esperaba. Miró su reloj. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde. No podían perder el tiempo.

- "Sí, por favor, nos gustaría hablar con ella"

Manfred salió a la terraza a telefonear. Theodora tardó menos de un cuarto de hora en llegar a la casa. Sabía que hoy era la visita de los nuevos dueños, Manfred la había advertido para que la casa estuviera en estado de revista, y se había pasado la mañana limpiando a fondo. No es que no lo hiciera bien las demás veces, pero hoy se había esmerado. Había quitado las fundas que cubrían los muebles para que se pudieran apreciar en toda su belleza… y había quedado muy satisfecha. Le tenía cariño a la casa, había trabajado allí desde que era jovencita y había sufrido mucho viendo el deterioro durante el periodo en el que estuvo casi abandonada, tras morir la señora. Había estado en casa, pendiente de la llamada del Sr. Schmidt, como habían acordado, por si las visitas necesitaban algo.

Entró por la puerta de servicio y llegó hasta el salón, tocando en la puerta para advertir de su presencia.

- "¡Pase!" atronó el vozarrón de Manfred Schmidt, tan intimidante como su misma persona.

Theodora era una mujer de estatura media y complexión fuerte. Debía tener unos 65 ó 68 años, ó eso representaba, y conservaba un pelo bastante oscuro, corto y bien peinado. Toda ella daba impresión de limpieza y frescura. Entró en la habitación, saludando con la cabeza a Schmidt, que la presentó primero a Mac, que estaba más cerca. Ella le estrechó la mano. Stella se acercó.

- "Y la Srta. Stella Bonasera". Stella tendió la mano, pero Theodora se quedó petrificada, incluso dio un pequeño paso atrás. La miraba como quien está viendo un fantasma.

- "¿Stella?... ¿Eres Stella? ¡Tienes que ser… Stella-mou, mi pequeña Stella-mou!". Se acercó a Stella y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi se caen ambas. Stella ponía cara de susto por encima del hombro de la mujer, mirando a Mac. "No puedo creer que sea mi Stella, mi niña pequeña… Siempre creímos que habías muerto también tú en aquel accidente en que nos dijeron que había muerto Melina, tu madre" Y con las palabras, apretaba aún más a Stella contra sí.

Stella nunca había tenido mucho contacto físico afectivo en su vida, aunque era algo que buscaba y necesitaba cuando hacía amigos. Se relajó un poco y encontró entrañable que aquella mujer, que la había conocido siendo muy pequeña, la estrujara de aquella manera. Olía a jabón sencillo, y eso le resultó incluso familiar. Dicen que el olfato es el sentido que más memoria conserva, y su olfato le estaba enviando señales que no sabía interpretar muy bien desde que cruzaron la verja de _Makariki._

- "No supe nunca supe dónde estaba mi familia, me crié en América como huérfana. Hasta hace unos días no sabía que yo había nacido en Grecia"

- "¡Ay, Dios mío. Nunca supimos cómo buscarte, porque comunicaron la muerte de Melina, pero nada de la niña… La señora mandó cartas para preguntar, pero la respondieron que no había ninguna niña, viva ni muerta, nadie sabía nada. Eso acabó con la señora, tu bisabuela. Adoraba a tu madre, que era su nieta y llevaba su mismo nombre. Cuando supo que había muerto, y supusimos que tú también, envejeció de repente y murió al año siguiente. Tenía 78 años, aún no era tan mayor. Le echó en cara a su hija María, tu abuela, que Melina se había ido por su culpa, por toda la historia en torno a tu padre y tu nacimiento…"

- "¿Usted sabe lo que pasó?"

- "Sí, más o menos. Tu madre era hija única y nieta única, la heredera de la familia, ya que su tío Konstantinos, el hermano mayor de tu abuela María, no tuvo descendencia. Habían buscado para ella un novio adecuado, también rico y de excelente familia. Pero tu madre, Melina, conoció a un chico italiano que había venido a Atenas para especializarse en restauración de obras de arte, lo mismo que ella, y se enamoraron. La familia se opuso frontalmente a su relación, y cuando Melina presentó a Alessandro a sus padres fue por lo visto un momento muy desagradable. El muchacho se sintió ofendido y decepcionado, y le dijo a Melina que volvía a su tierra, que si le quería se fuera con él. O se iba con él, o habían terminado para siempre… Tu madre no supo reaccionar, no se atrevió a oponerse así a su familia, y le pidió que se quedase, que con el tiempo se irían suavizando las cosas, pero él se marchó, y le dijo a tu madre que no quería saber más de ella. Poco después, tu madre se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Sus padres se horrorizaron, aquello era demasiado para la buena sociedad de Atenas, a pesar de ser ya los años 70, y mandaron a Melina aquí, a Paros, con su abuela. Las dos Melinas se adoraban, y la abuela no le reprochó nada. Tuvo aquí a su niña, a ti… el bebé más bonito del mundo. Pero ella había estudiado, era una artista brillante, empezaba a destacarse como restauradora de obras de arte y esta isla se le quedaba pequeña. De la Universidad y el gobierno le ofrecieron un par de años más tarde un viaje a América como conservadora de las obras de arte que viajarían para ser expuestas en varios museos americanos… Como iban a ser varios meses, te llevó con ella. No sabes como te quería, por nada del mundo hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin ti. De manera que se marchó… y fue la última vez que os vimos". Theodora estaba llorando para estas alturas de la narración, Stella también.

- "Yo no sabía que esta casa era de mi familia. Me he llevado un susto al ver el cuadro"

- "Ah, el cuadro… El hombre que le compró la casa a tu tía-abuela insistió en incluirlo en los bienes que compraba… A ella no le importó, no quería ver a su suegra _ni en pintura_, nunca mejor dicho que en este caso…" a pesar de las lágrimas se rió de su propia ocurrencia, y los demás con ella. "Ese hombre me dijo que había visto el cuadro en una exposición en Atenas para la que había sido prestado, cuando aún vivía el Sr. Konstantinos, tu tío-abuelo, y que le había seguido la pista hasta dar con la casa porque tenía un interés especial en ella y en el cuadro. No entendí muy bien qué quería decir, pero él no explicó más. También me hizo contarle la historia, como ahora se la cuento a ustedes. Para que luego digan de los culebrones de la tele…"

- "¿Entonces yo nací aquí?"

- "Aquí, en esta casa, en la habitación azul. Vamos te la enseño… y tu habitación. Está igual que cuando te fuiste, cuando tenías dos años recién cumplidos". Al tiempo que hablaba, se levantó, agarró a Stella de la mano y se dirigieron a la escalera.

- "Aquí nos diste el mayor susto de tu vida", Theodora señalaba la escalera… "Con un año y apenas empezando a andar, subiste casi todos los peldaños, agarrada a los tornos de la barandilla… y te caíste rodando casi desde arriba". De pronto se paró en un escalón superior al de Stella, la agarró la cara y buscó en la zona del nacimiento del pelo, sobre la sien izquierda. Casi tapada por los rizos, una cicatriz de unos dos centímetros era el recuerdo de aquella aventura. Theodora se la besó diez veces. "El médico te lo tuvo que coser, sangraste muchísimo… tu abuela estaba histérica… tu madre llorando… y tú, pasado el primer susto volviste a subir toda la escalera ese mismo día y apareciste en el piso de arriba a la primera ocasión en que te perdimos de vista". Mac se rió.

- "Eso suena muy propio de Stella… Nunca se ha resignado a que algo le salga mal o a no poder con ello".

En el piso superior, la primera puerta que abrió Theodora era la de la habitación infantil. Stella entró, y buscó tras de sí la mano de Mac, su apoyo físico, para afrontar lo que estaba viendo. Una cuna de barrotes dorados, una cama infantil parecida, con angelitos sobre lo alto de la cabecera… Toda la ropa blanca, y la pared pintada con motivos de flores color vainilla sobre fondo azul pálido. En una de las paredes, había un pequeño retrato hecho al pastel en un marco antiguo de madera de forma ovalada. Era la cara de un bebé de un año y medio, más o menos.

- "Ésa eres tú, Stella-mou. Tu madre te pintó"

Stella se sintió desfallecer otra vez, estaba viendo la firma. _M. Nikopolidis, 1976_. Y debajo, escrito en griego, _Mi Stella_. Tuvo que sentarse. Theodora se preocupó, pero al saber que hacía ya muchas horas desde que habían comido, inmediatamente se le ocurrió la solución. Tenían que comer algo. Les dejó para ir a la cocina y prepararlo.

Stella no podía dejar de mirar el pequeño cuadro, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Mac la estrechaba contar su pecho, mirando cómplice a Manfred, que no sabía qué hacer o decir, sintiendo que allí estaba de más. Él se volvió al salón. Stella y Mac quedaron a solas, en aquel precioso cuarto infantil que había guardado durante 33 años la ausencia de su dueña, ahora de vuelta.

- "No puedo manejar todo esto, Mac, son demasiadas cosas a la vez…"

- "Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero recuerda que estoy contigo".

De vuelta en el yate de Frank, camino de Mykonos y del _Stella Maris_, Stella se acurrucó en la cama del pequeño camarote bajo la cubierta y en unos minutos se había dormido. Parecía exhausta. Le dio pena tener que despertarla para volver al gran barco cuando llegaron, casi una hora después. Stella no quería ir a cenar, pero Mac la obligó. A media cena, se tuvo que levantar para ir al baño y vomitó. Mac estaba allí para sujetarla el pelo… A Stella le daba vergüenza que él la viera así, pero la reconfortaba su solidez, y su brazo fuerte alrededor de la cintura. Se le pasó pronto, y después de un rato estaba mucho mejor.

Estaban esperando en el salón a que el capitán Westwood volviera de la boda a la que había asistido en Mykonos y les presentara a su esposa, como habían acordado. Stella había reclinado su cabeza en el hombro de Mac, sentados uno al lado del otro. A pesar del ruido de la música (un pianista tocaba en vivo canciones famosas de todas las épocas) y de las conversaciones, a pesar del ir y venir de camareros con copas tintineantes, Mac se dio cuenta de que Stella, de nuevo, se había dormido. No sabía qué hacer, si sonreír o preocuparse. Le puso los labios en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre, y le pareció que no. Entonces se quedó allí, rodeándola con su brazo, y sintiendo en el cuello su respiración suave y tranquila…

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 10

Desde la posición en que estaba, con Stella dormida sobre su hombro, Mac podía ver el muelle. Así vio llegar un coche del que descendió su amigo Frank Westwood, que se volvió a ayudar a bajar del auto a su embarazadísima esposa. Un marinero llegó corriendo a hacerse cargo del equipaje, y los Westwood se dirigieron al _Stella Maris_, tomados de la mano, riendo y conversando. Mac le pasó el dorso de la mano a Stella por su mejilla, con una suave caricia.

- "Stella, despierta, ya han llegado." Stella suspiró, metiendo más la cara hacia el cuello de Mac. Él insistió en la caricia. "Stella, corazón, los Westwood ya están aquí".

Stella abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a Mac.

- "¿Qué me has llamado… Stella qué?" Mac la miró burlón.

- "No sé qué te he llamado. Te habré llamado Stella, Stella… Bonasera. ¿Qué otra cosa te puedo llamar?". Stella le dio un codazo en las costillas, estirándose discretamente y arreglándose el pelo.

- "No sé qué me ha pasado, me caía de sueño, estaba cansadísima. Ahora parece que me he despejado un poco". Al tiempo de decir esto, Stella y Mac vieron cómo llegaban al salón el capitán y su esposa. Mac les hizo señas.

- "Mac, Stella", dijo Frank cuando llegaron al lugar en que se hallaban sus amigos, "quiero que conozcáis a mi esposa, la alegría de mi vida, os presento a Eleni Dukas-Westwood"

Eleni era una mujer morena y delgada, excepto por su abultado vientre, con unos sorprendentes ojos azules bordeados de largas y negras pestañas. Una belleza, a pesar de su avanzado estado de gestación. Vestía un traje color azul pavo real, vaporoso y suelto, muy elegante. Les habló en un perfecto inglés, con las erres un poco arrastradas, típico acento griego.

- "Mucho gusto. Siento haberos hecho esperar, pero ya os habrá dicho Frank que venimos de una boda… Nunca es el momento de marcharse, con los brindis, los bailes… Las bodas griegas son muy animadas"

- "Cierto, es tardísimo, lo que me hace recordar que tengo una maniobra de desatraque que dirigir en unos… diez minutos" añadió Frank, mirando su reloj. "¿Quieres venir conmigo al puente y así lo ves, Mac? Podemos dejar que ellas charlen, sin nosotros podrán hablar en griego. Pero antes, qué tal si vamos a mi camarote. Eleni estará más cómoda allí, y tú también, Stella, pareces cansada"

- "Demasiadas emociones hoy, mucho para un solo día" respondió Stella mientras se dirigían hacia el camarote del capitán, todo un apartamento en realidad, con su despacho, salón, dormitorio, baño y hasta una pequeña cocina. Los hombres las dejaron allí mientras Mac acompañó a Frank para dirigir la salida de la última escala del _Stella Maris_. Por la mañana llegarían a El Pireo y allí terminarían estos maravillosos días a bordo para Mac y Stella.

Eleni pudo comprobar que tenían una jarra de café recién hecho. Seguro que Frank se lo había pedido a alguien del servicio de a bordo para que lo tuvieran listo para su llegada. Sirvió un par de tazas antes de sentarse en el sofá, descalzarse y poner los pies encima de la mesita.

- "Stella, me tienes que perdonar, pero ya no aguanto los zapatos. Hace horas que estaba deseando hacer esto… Ves, es una de las ventajas de estar tan embarazada. Puedes ser todo lo maleducada que te apetezca, se te perdona". Ambas mujeres rieron.

- "Me encanta tener con quien hablar en griego. Estos días he practicado más que en toda mi vida"

- "Frank me ha contado la historia. Así que hasta hace unos días, ni siquiera sabías que habías nacido en Grecia… Stella, eso lo tenemos que mirar. Seguramente podrás conseguir la doble nacionalidad. Y la nacionalidad griega implica ser nacional de un estado de la Unión Europea, lo cual quiere decir libertad de movimiento, residencia, trabajo… en 25 países de Europa. Puede ser interesante, todo serían ventajas para ti y para tus hijos, cuando los tengas"

- "No lo había pensado. Desde luego yo me siento americana, pero también me he sentido siempre griega, y más después de lo que hoy hemos sabido en Paros…" Stella continuó contando la historia que habían conocido esa misma tarde. Eleni se sorprendía a cada palabra.

- "Dios mío, esto es de novela, no te ofendas… Qué historia. Así que fue Manfred Schimdt quien os llevó allí, menuda pieza. Es amigo nuestro, también. Es un tipo que va a lo suyo, pero, con todo, se puede confiar en él. Si ya sabe que sois nuestros amigos se esmerará con vosotros cuando haya que proceder al cambio de titularidad de la casa y demás. Hablaré con él para solucionar sin demoras los problemas que se puedan plantear. Mira, de algo os servirá ser amigos del prefecto, o sea, míos"

Sin apenas haber sentido el leve movimiento, el barco se estaba alejando de la isla de Mykonos, en una noche de luna llena y mar en calma. Stella también se había sentado junto a Eleni, y ella le había invitado a unirse a la fiesta de pies sobre la mesa.

- "No sé por qué estoy tan cansada, en realidad", decía Stella "no hemos hecho ningún esfuerzo físico, pero me duermo en cuanto apoyo la cabeza. Después de las revelaciones sobre mi familia que he conocido hoy, pensé que no dormiría durante días, dándole vueltas en la cabeza… pero me dormí en la travesía de vuelta, en vuestro barco, y me dormí ahora mientras Mac y yo os esperábamos"

Eleni giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró intensamente. Volvió del revés la taza de café de Stella.

- "¿Puedo?", preguntó. Stella afirmó. Así que Eleni también leía los posos del café…

- "Una señora mayor en Cabo Sounion ya me los ha leído. Por cierto, era un encanto, y me dijo algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar…"

Eleni estaba mirando el fondo de la taza. Fruncía las cejas, murmuraba, movía la cabeza…

- "Stella ¿Estás embarazada?"

Stella pegó un respingo

- "No, no. No es tan fácil. Quiero decir, apenas llevamos un par de semanas con esta relación"

- "Lo de que no es tan fácil, no sé si afirmarlo. En realidad hacer esto (y puso la mano sobre su vientre) es lo más fácil y placentero del mundo, en eso estamos de acuerdo ¿no? Te lo preguntaba porque hace unos meses, ocho y medio exactamente, cuando ni siquiera había tenido la primera falta para alertarme de mi embarazo, la primera señal que mi cuerpo me envió fue eso, sueño y cansancio. Caramba, qué mal lo pasé en un acto oficial aquella semana. El mismísimo presidente de Grecia vino a Naxos a inaugurar el nuevo museo y yo casi me duermo de pie durante su discurso"

Al tiempo que hablaba, Eleni hacía la mímica de alguien que quiere evitar dormirse pero se la cae la cabeza. Stella se reía con ganas, habían simpatizado al instante.

- "Y mira, del sueño y el cansancio, lo que resultó", señalaba la enorme tripa. "Si hubiera dedicado las noches de los días y semanas anteriores a dormir y no a hacer otras cosas, ahora no me encontraría en esta situación tan comprometida… a punto de que de mi propio cuerpo salga otro ser humano. Me muero de miedo"

- "No lo puedo creer, que tengas miedo"

- "Pues créelo. Hemos hecho la preparación al parto, sé de memoria todas las etapas y lo que sucederá en todo momento, pero se acerca la hora y tengo miedo. Y también, por otro lado, estoy deseando que todo pase ya, porque estos últimos días ya me encuentro francamente molesta. ¡Soy una ballena!"

- "No digas eso, estás preciosa"

Eleni la miró, arqueando las cejas con cara de ¿tú crees?, pero en seguida sonrió.

- "Tú sí que eres preciosa, Frank me lo había dicho, pero se quedó corto" Stella se ruborizó "Y dices que has descubierto en estos días que eres exactamente igual que tu madre y que tu bisabuela, la abuela de tu madre?" Stella afirmó. "Pues se ve que la rama femenina de tu familia tenéis un gen dominante que os determina este físico espléndido. Mira, cuando tengas una hija ya sabes cómo será"

- "Pues también sabemos cómo será está de aquí" Stella señalaba la tripa de Eleni. "Frank nos enseñó la ecografía tridimensional, y se la ve la cara casi perfectamente"

- "¿Os la ha enseñado?"

- "La lleva encima". Las dos se rieron otra vez

- "Dios mío, y eso que la niña aún no ha nacido… Está loco con ella. Cuando nazca y tenga verdaderas fotografías que mostrar, va a aburrir al mundo entero con su niña, qué hombre"

- "Se le ve feliz"

- "Sí, la verdad es que hemos tenido suerte. Desde que nos conocimos nuestra relación ha sido maravillosa. Yo pensé que sería más difícil, porque Frank, como Mac, no es ningún niño… Creí que le costaría más adaptarse a la vida en pareja, a la convivencia, pero ya ves… Quizás sea porque se pasa dos semanas fuera, y después, en la semana de descanso, no le da tiempo a hartarse del matrimonio... Ahora está loco como un chiquillo con esta niña. Aún no ha nacido y ya está pensando en encargarle pronto el hermanito…" De nuevo las risas. Eleni se levantó para ir al baño.

- "No puedo pasar ni media hora sin ir al baño, de día y de noche. Es una tortura"

Cuando volvió, recogió las tazas de la mesita.

- "Los posos en tu taza son bastante claros, Stella… Dicen que de Grecia te llevas más de lo que crees, del pasado y para el futuro"

Stella se rió

- "Es lo que decís siempre, por lo que veo. La señora que te conté más o menos interpretó lo mismo"

- "Será porque es así…" Sus ojos azules chispeaban.

Se dejó caer otra vez en el sofá

- "¿Ves? Es que ya no me puedo sentar, simplemente me derrumbo" La expresión cómica de su cara hacía reír de nuevo a Stella. Se sentían bien, habían congeniado de manera extraordinaria en tan poco tiempo. "Y hoy a todas las molestias previas se ha sumado una presión tremenda aquí abajo", se señalaba la zona del bajo vientre, "yo creo que esta niña está deseando salir de la cueva, casi tanto como yo de que salga".

Sin darse cuenta, se habían pasado casi dos horas charlando. En ese tiempo, Frank Westwood y Mac Taylor, tras dejar el puente de mando después de fijar el rumbo, habían hecho un recorrido por la zona restringida del barco, la sala de máquinas, el centro de control, totalmente informatizado... Mac estaba maravillado de la moderna tecnología del _Stella Maris_. En esas horas, pasada la medianoche, todo era tranquilidad y calma. Frank le explicaba todo a su amigo con gusto.

- "Raras veces tenemos complicaciones, al menos no por parte de la maquinaria del barco. A veces hay algún problema porque alguien se mete en nuestro rumbo... la limitación mayor de un barco grande que se desplaza a toda máquina ya sabes que es que no podemos parar en poca distancia, y que variar el rumbo es una operación no demasiado ágil... Pero nunca hemos llegado a abordar a nadie, gracias a Dios, por mucho que se interponga en nuestro camino. Eso sí, la vigilancia es constante, y más en este último tramo, llegando a Atenas, en que el tráfico es intenso. Se supone que cada uno tenemos asignado un rumbo concreto, pero nunca faltan imprudentes, como en todo en esta vida".

Volvían sin prisa a reunirse con las mujeres

En el camarote del capitán, las dos mujeres seguían hablando, totalmente despejadas, pese a la hora tardía

- "Ups, otra vez tengo que ir al baño..." Por cuarta o quinta vez, Eleni se levantó, no sin dificultad.

Apenas habían pasado unos pocos segundos cuando Stella oyó que la llamaba desde el cuarto de baño. Algo en su voz la alarmó. Eleni había echado una toalla al suelo, y se limpiaba las piernas con otra.

- "Stella... creo que... a menos que me haya hecho pis encima, parece que acabo de romper aguas". Al mismo tiempo un impulso la hizo agacharse hacia adelante y apretarse el vientre con una mano y la espalda con la otra mientras ahogaba un grito. Stella reconoció una contracción, Eleni había tomado la misma postura que Lindsay ante cada una de ellas durante las muchas horas en que Stella la acompañó en el proceso del parto.

- "Ayyyy, esto sí ha dolido..." pudo decir Eleni cuando recuperó el aliento. Stella la ayudó a cambiarse, y echó las toallas a la bañera tras haber absorbido el líquido derramado en el suelo. Cuando llegaron Mac y Frank todo estaba aparentemente en calma de nuevo, Stella y Eleni en el sofá, con los pies en alto.

- "Míralas, qué buena vida. Nosotros dirigiendo importantes maniobras y ellas aquí, tan relajadas" Frank se acercó a besar a su esposa en la frente.

- "Frank, no te pongas nervioso, pero creo que estoy de parto. Hace unos minutos he roto aguas, y he tenido una contracción fuerte". Frank se levantó como un resorte del brazo del sofá.

- "No, no puede ser, estamos en medio del Egeo"

- "Pues va a ser que tu hija quiere nacer en medio del Egeo, fíjate...". Al ver la cara de susto de su marido, intentó tranquilizarle. "Bueno, ya sabes lo que nos contaron en la clase de preparación al parto... esto no es rápido, desgraciadamente. Llegaremos a Atenas a tiempo, ya verás..."

- "Quizás sea mejor volver..."

- "No", Eleni miró el reloj "Casi tardaremos tanto en llegar a Mykonos como a Atenas, y sería un inmenso trastorno para el pasaje..."

- "Voy a llamar al doctor, y según lo que diga, decidiremos". Frank se dirigió a buscar al médico del barco.

Stella ayudó a Eleni a trasladarse al dormitorio, y a tumbarse en la cama. La presión había aumentado y le costaba moverse. Mac intercambiaba con Stella miradas cómplices. Llevaban una racha de asistir a partos de amigos...

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 11

Frank volvió rápidamente, acompañado del Dr. Paulopolos. Traía su maletín. Después de saludar a Mac y Stella se dispuso a reconocer a Eleni. Cuando lo estaba haciendo, ella tuvo otra contracción. Fue mucho más violenta que la anterior, más duradera en tiempo y más dolorosa. Eleni no pudo evitar gritar. Stella se asustó... era demasiado pronto, muy cercana a la anterior. Apenas habían pasado cinco o seis minutos. El médico la llamó, y preguntó si el líquido amniótico que había recogido del suelo era claro y transparente, y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo la primera contracción.

- "Está de parto, sin duda. Y demasiado rápido para una primeriza. Capitán Westwood, sería inútil volver a Mykonos, creo que su bebé quiere nacer ya, aquí mismo, en este barco. La dilatación ya ha empezado, las contracciones son fuertes y próximas, la bolsa amniótica se ha roto... esto ya no se para. Sra. Westwood, todo va a ir bien, pero por fuerza va a ser un parto natural, no creo que dé tiempo de llegar al hospital de Atenas, y en el barco no disponemos de anestesia epidural para ayudarla con los dolores... Los partos no están previstos entre las contingencias que pueden pasar en un crucero". Calló para controlar la presión sanguínea, con el aparato que la había colocado en le brazo. "La presión está muy bien, eso es buena señal".

Eleni se rió, ahora relajada.

- "Digna hija de un marino, esta niña tiene que nacer en medio del mar..."

El médico pidió hablar con Frank en el salón. Allí estaba también Mac, expectante, mientras Stella se quedó con Eleni, sentada al borde de la cama, sujetando su mano.

- "Capitán Westwood, tengo que serle sincero. Desde mis prácticas de interno en el hospital no he vuelto a atender un parto. De momento parece que todo va rápido y bien, pero estoy preocupado por si hay complicaciones. Convendría saber si entre el pasaje contamos con algún obstetra o alguna matrona que pudieran ayudar con más experiencia..."

Mac y Frank recordaron a la vez que la mujer de la pareja española que había compartido mesa con ellos en la cena la segunda noche del crucero había dicho que trabajaba como matrona en un hospital de Barcelona, y que su excelente inglés se debía a que antes de en Barcelona había trabajado durante diez años en un hospital de Inglaterra trayendo niños al mundo. El tema había salido cuando Frank mostró a todos la imagen de la ecografía de su hija que llevaba consigo. La mujer española, que casualmente se llamaba también Estela, aunque lo escribía con "E" inicial, había dicho que la niña tenía aspecto de poder nacer en cualquier momento, ya estaba perfectamente formada... Frank se dirigió al teléfono y habló con su sobrecargo. Le encargó que localizara por favor a la señora Estela Alvarado y la acompañara al camarote del capitán, explicándole que su esposa estaba de parto. El sobrecargo se sobresaltó.

- "Dios mío, de parto. ¿De verdad? Dios mío, Dios mío... ¿En serio?"

- "Sí, Dimitri, no estoy para bromas con este asunto", le respondió Frank. Oyó como el otro colgaba sin siquiera despedirse, hecho un flan.

- "En fin, esperemos que encuentre a la Sra. Alvarado y que ella pueda ayudar. Pobre mujer, si ya están acostados les vamos a dar un susto, a ella y a su esposo. Pensará que ni en sus vacaciones se puede librar del trabajo..."

Antes de que volvieran al dormitorio de nuevo oyeron gritar a Eleni. Se aferraba a la mano de Stella como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo. Más fuerte, más duradera que las anteriores y apenas cuatro minutos después... Todo iba muy rápido. Cuando Frank y el médico entraron Stella salió. Mac le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco forzada.

- "Eh, qué pasa, Stella"

- "Nada, sólo que parece que estamos destinados a ver como nacen los hijos de los demás... De todas formas, esto es algo maravilloso..." No pudo seguir, porque oyó a Eleni llamarles.

- "Stella, Mac... Por favor, si no estáis muy cansados... ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo, Stella? ¿No te importa, Mac? Creo que sólo ella podrá evitar que mate a tu amigo por haberme hecho esto". Stella sonrió, tomándole la mano a su nueva amiga.

- "Es un honor para mí que quieras que me quede. No podría dormir de ninguna manera, pensando en qué está pasando aquí..."

- "Yo esperaré fuera, como un buen tío, dando paseos por el pasillo" añadió Mac. "Mañana tenemos todo el viaje de vuelta a Nueva York para dormir".

En ese momento llegó el sobrecargo, acompañando a La Sra. Dña. Estela Alvarado, de profesión matrona.

El capitán Westwood salió a recibirla, junto con el médico.

- "Sra. Alvarado, sentimos mucho tener que molestarla, pero mi esposa embarcó esta noche para viajar a Atenas y esperar allí el nacimiento de nuestra hija, que suponíamos para la semana próxima, y parece que se ha puesto de parto y todo va rápido".

- "Llámeme Estela, por favor. No es ninguna molestia, no se preocupe para mí ayudar en estos casos es un deber, pero además un placer, me encanta mi trabajo. Necesitaré verla y evaluar si es mejor que el bebé nazca aquí o en la enfermería". El médico se puso a su disposición. Esta mujer inspiraba confianza, con su aspecto tranquilo y sólido. "¿No le dije, capitán Westwood, que la niña podría nacer en cualquier momento? Se la veía ya perfectamente hecha en la ecografía". El capitán se rió

- "Es cierto, la noche en que les mostré la ecografía... Acertó de pleno".

Habían entrado en la habitación, en la que estaban Mac y Stella. Frank se la presentó a Eleni.

- "Será mejor que salgamos los que no somos imprescindibles aquí" dijo Mac.

- "Sí por favor, señores" La matrona se hacía cargo de la situación. Le pidió al doctor unos guantes e inició una exploración completa. Después, con el estetoscopio escuchó los latidos del bebé. Eleni había pedido que se quedara Stella, de forma que estaban las dos Stellas y el médico.

- "Todo está bien, la niña está bien colocada, pero ya está demasiado avanzado como para trasladarla, ni a la enfermería ni a ningún otro sitio". La matrona hablaba con el médico. Otra contracción hizo casi doblar de dolor a Eleni, mientras oprimía la mano de Stella. Duró casi un minuto

- "Sólo han pasado tres minutos desde la anterior", dijo Stella. La frente de Eleni se estaba cuajando de sudor. Aún tenía puesto el vestido azul de la boda.

- "Mande traer toallas y sábanas estériles, y necesitaremos más guantes, batas para nosotros y para ella, y una bandeja de instrumental, o al menos pinzas y tijeras estériles para el cordón umbilical. Y también gasas, antiséptico... "

- "Lo traeré yo mismo", dijo el médico, y se dirigió rápido a la enfermería. Stella le limpiaba el sudor de la cara a Eleni.

- "Decía que querías que saliera ya... Pues mira, esta niña va a ser bien disciplinada, te ha oído y te ha hacho caso". Las tres mujeres se rieron por un momento. Frank se asomó.

- "¿Me dejarás quedarme? Quiero estar contigo, y ver nacer a mi hija"

- "¿Le oís? Ver nacer a MI hija, dice. Querrás decir a NUESTRA hija, espero"

- "Claro, mi amor, claro, es que estoy muy nervioso, y ni sé lo que digo..." Se agachó a besarle la frente por el otro lado de la cama en que estaba Stella sentada junto a ella. Otra contracción, violenta y dolorosa, empezaba y Eleni agarró las manos de ambos. Frank se sorprendió de la fuerza con que ella se las comprimía... lo que le daba una idea del dolor que estaba sintiendo. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, se sentía impotente.

- "Eleni, yo..."

- "¡Cállate!" le cortó ella entre dientes, aún sintiendo el último espasmo. "¡No sé si dejaré que vuelvas a tocarme en toda tu vida!". Frank miró con cara de susto a la matrona.

- "No se preocupe, capitán, eso lo decimos todas, pero después se nos olvida...". Miró otra vez, comprobando la dilatación. "Esto está a punto. En pocos minutos podrás empezar a empujar y creo que todo va a ir como la seda". El doctor llegó a tal tiempo y entre los dos profesionales en menos de un minuto colocaron las sábanas estériles debajo de Eleni, la despojaron de la ropa y le colocaron una bata de quirófano y Estela, la matrona, la colocó las piernas flexionadas, preguntándole si estaba cómoda así. La siguiente contracción se estaba anunciando y la matrona le indicó que cuando llegara, respirase hondo y empujase con fuerza. Eleni lo hizo, quedando sin aliento. Frank recordó entonces su papel aprendido en las clases de preparación al parto, y le indicó el ritmo de respiración. Pronto otra contracción se presentó y Eleni volvió a empujar lo más fuerte que pudo.

- "Muy bien, esto es excelente, ya veo la cabeza. Eleni, la siguiente vez saldrá la cabeza, tienes que empujar seguido hasta que esté fuera, yo te indicaré. Después de esto, todo está ya superado. Lo estás haciendo estupendo, nunca vi una primeriza que lo resolviera tan rápido. Venga, ánimo. ¡Empuja!" le dijo al sentir aproximarse la siguiente contracción. "¡Sigue, sigue!". Eleni no podía más, pero la voz de la matrona la animaba a hacer un último esfuerzo. "Ya está, relájate, respira, rápidamente saldrá el resto. Ahora voy a agarrar a esta señorita para ayudarle a sacar los hombros... y el resto es pan comido. Venga. ¡Ahora!". Con un último empujón, la niña se deslizó fuera, sujeta por la matrona. Ella misma empezó a llorar sin ningún estímulo, toda congestionada y furiosa.

La matrona se la pasó al médico, que la sujetó mientras Estela Alvarado maniobraba para pinzar el cordón. Le ofreció a Frank cortarlo con la tijera, lo que él hizo encantado. No podía dejar de mirar a su hija, que seguía llorando a todo pulmón.

- "Qué le pasa, por qué llora tanto?"

- "Porque está sana, capitán, no se preocupe. Está limpiando sus pulmones, llenándolos de aire, eso es muy bueno".

El médico envolvió a la pequeña en una toalla y se la entregó a su madre, que lloraba ahora profusamente, lo mismo que Stella.

- "Dios mío, es preciosa. No puedo creer que sea mi niña."

- "Pues de eso sí que no hay ninguna duda", le aseguró Stella, riendo. La matrona seguía trabajando, esperando ahora la expulsión de la placenta y poder asegurarse de que todo seguía su curso sin hemorragia ni complicaciones.

La pequeña se había calmado y había dejado de llorar. Por un momento abrió los ojos. Todos pudieron ver su color: azul como el más puro azul del mar en un día soleado. Justo como su madre. El doctor la tomó otra vez, siguiendo las instrucciones de la matrona.

- "¿Doctor, recuerda el test de Apgar? Hay que hacer la evaluación ya, y otra después de cinco minutos". El doctor recordó mecánicamente, tomando a la niña y colocándola en la superficie horizontal de la mesa

- "Frecuencia cardíaca, Esfuerzo respiratorio, Irritabilidad, Actividad y Apariencia"

- "Exacto, veo que fue buen estudiante"

El médico estaba tomando el pulso. Era fuerte, rápido y regular.

- "Pulso superior a 100, dos puntos para la señorita. En cuanto a la respiración, esos llantos tan potentes le dan otros dos puntos". Ahora la pequeña Stella se revolvía ante las "torturas" a que ese hombre la estaba sometiendo, y soltó un par de estornudos, gesticulando y braceando "Y dos puntos más por teatrera". Ahora tocaba evaluar la musculatura, flexionando brazos y piernas, primero forzadamente y luego libre. Stella pataleaba y braceaba como una fan de un grupo de rock. "Dos puntos más a la gimnasta, y finalmente, la apariencia y color de piel... No puede ser mejor, rosada y sin congestión, no hay labios ni uñas azules... ha sido un parto tan rápido que no ha tenido tiempo de sufrir... Dos puntos más que hacen un ¡Diez! ¡Matrícula de honor! En unos minutos lo repetiremos a ver si todo está normal, pero creo que podemos afirmar que es una niña completamente sana". La devolvió un momento a los brazos de su madre mientras preparaba el agua en el lavabo para bañarla.

- "Frank, estoy pensando que he cambiado de idea respecto al nombre" empezó Eleni, dirigiéndose a su marido.

- "¿Qué has pensado? Creí que definitivamente sería una Irene, como tu madre. Eras tú la que hablaste de la tradición griega de llamar a la primera hija como la abuela y todo eso..."

- "Ya, pero las circunstancias se imponen. Mira, esta niña ha venido al mundo en el _Stella Maris,_ y en su nacimiento han estado conmigo mi amiga Stella, y mi comadrona y ahora también amiga Estela... Creo que es el destino. Se tiene que llamar Stella. Stella Irene Westwood, un nombre precioso ¿No os parece?". Las dos Stellas se miraron, sonrientes.

- "Tres Stellas en un camarote del Stella Maris", empezó la matrona. "Nunca pensé que mi última noche de crucero me iba a dar tanto de sí para contar en Barcelona..." Todos rieron.

Eleni sintió otra vez dolor al expulsar la placenta y la bolsa de agua, pero salió fácilmente, sin sangre ni más complicaciones. La contracción del útero ya había empezado y tras limpiarla la matrona la dejó descansar, indicándole que tras unas horas de reposo, y si todo seguía así de bien, se podría duchar para quedar más cómoda. Mientras tanto, el doctor se había ocupado de la niña, lavándola con sumo cuidado en el lavabo. Nuevamente, la pequeña Stella dio buena muestra de su poder pulmonar, protestando airadamente al ser arrancada de los brazos de su madre para ponerla en una pileta de agua tibia y sentir como le echaban por encima agua en todas las direcciones. Pataleó dando muestras de su vitalidad. El médico se rió. La evaluación del segundo Apgar fue otro rotundo 10.

Eleni le indicó a Stella la maleta en que tenía cosas de la niña, de modo que pudieron ponerle un pañal y un diminuto pijama rosa. Envuelta en una suave mantita rosa que Eleni tenía también preparada en la bolsa de llevar al hospital, la pequeña se calmó. Stella la tomó en brazos. Los que esperaban en el salón debían estar muertos de curiosidad, aunque ya Frank había salido para decirles que todo había ido perfectamente.

Eleni miraba a Stella envolver a la pequeña en la manta con todo el cuidado de no tocarle en la barriguita, para no hacerle daño en el ombligo.

- "Te sienta bien, realmente bien" Le dijo cuando la tomó para salir a enseñársela a Mac.

El sobrecargo, Mac y el médico estaban en la salita cuando Stella salió con el pequeño bulto rosa en sus brazos. Frank la siguió, orgulloso.

- "Señores, les presento a mi heredera, la señorita Stella Irene Westwood, la niña más guapa de este lado del meridiano 0, y del otro lado también"

Stella sonreía embelesada con la niña.

- "¿Quieres cogerla?" Por segunda vez en pocos meses, Stella pasaba un bebé recién nacido de sus brazos a los de Mac, mirándole intensamente a los ojos. "Parece que es nuestro destino, ser los padrinos y los tíos de los hijos de nuestros amigos" le dijo en un suspiro. Él se estiró para besarla sobre la niña.

- "Alguna vez será tuyo, seguro"

- "Nuestro, Mac". Él sólo sonrió, mirando a la niña. "Es preciosa, realmente bonita". La pequeña Stella abrió de nuevo sus ojos y después de eso, otro llanto potente inundó la sala. El médico indicó que probablemente ya estaba reclamando comida, por lo que Mac entró con la niña a entregársela a su madre y a felicitarla. Stella también entró, no quería perderse ese momento. Todos los hombres salieron de nuevo y Eleni se quedó con las tres Stellas. La matrona la indicó la mejor forma de sostener a la niña para que ambas estuvieran cómodas a la hora de mamar, y la pequeña Stella no tuvo ninguna duda sobre lo que se debía hacer en ese momento. En cuanto sintió en su boca el pezón de su madre, sus chupetones se oían por toda la habitación. La matrona se reía.

- "Es una niña perfecta, no creas que siempre aciertan a chupar a la primera. Pero creo que a esta señorita se le van a plantear pocos problemas en la vida. Tiene una determinación fuera de lo normal... Es una suerte, en mi profesión no siempre asistimos a momentos tan felices"

- "Sí, la verdad es que soy poco creyente, pero ahora pienso que tengo mucho por lo que dar gracias a Dios. Cuando se piensa en todas las cosas que podían haber ido mal…". Mirando a su hija, sintió que no podía haber más felicidad. Frank entró para completar el cuadro. Hasta a un hombre tan grande y curtido se le aguaban los ojos al ver la escena.

- "En una hora llegaremos a Atenas, con tantas _distracciones_ el tiempo se ha pasado volando. El doctor va a pedir una ambulancia para que os traslade al hospital, así os harán una revisión completa a las dos, pero cree que ni siquiera será necesario el ingreso. ¿Usted qué piensa, Estela?"

- "Creo lo mismo. Sí a la revisión, pero imagino que preferirá continuar e instalarse en su propia casa. No ha habido más sangrado que lo normal, todo va muy bien. Ahora, el dar el pecho a la niña contribuye mucho a la contracción del útero y a que la recuperación sea aún más rápida. Y la pequeña Stella colabora bien fuerte...". La mujer acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, que continuaba chupando con ahínco

Eleni le tomó la mano a la comadrona.

- "Estela ¿Cómo podremos mi marido y yo agradecerte suficientemente lo que has hecho por nosotros? No sé qué habríamos podido hacer sin ti. El doctor Paulopolos es excelente, pero no tiene experiencia en estos casos, tú me has dado la confianza necesaria para vencer el susto y no dejarme llevar por el miedo... De verdad que no creo que nada que podamos ofrecerte en agradecimiento es comprable a lo que nos ha dado"

- "No te preocupes, Eleni, es mi trabajo. En días como hoy, es una satisfacción personal, incluso. Traer al mundo una criatura sana y preciosa es suficiente pago por tan pequeña molestia, así que no pienses en que me debes nada. El trabajo verdadero ha sido el tuyo, el de toda mujer que da a luz un hijo. Vosotras sois las heroínas de la historia. Se inclinó y la besó. Y ahora, me voy a retirar. Mi marido seguramente se habrá vuelto a dormir tranquilamente, pero ya toca ir preparando las cosas para la llegada"

Frank había salido de la habitación pero volvió inmediatamente con una cámara de fotos, y Mac entró con él, con su teléfono también dispuesto a inmortalizar ese momento.

. "Antes de que nadie se vaya… Tenemos que sacar unas fotos de todas las Stellas, empezando por mi pequeña". Frank hizo un montón de fotos, a la niña, a la niña y su madre, a la niña con Eleni y Stella, y con Estela, a Stella con la niña en brazos y Estela la comadrona bajo el letrero dorado del salón con el nombre del barco… Mac también le hizo fotos a la niña, y a Stella con ella en sus brazos. Finalmente, Frank les hizo unas preciosas fotos a Mac y Stella con la pequeña Stella, una vez en brazos de Mac y otra en brazos de Stella.

- "Sólo prestada", recalcó Frank, refiriéndose a su niña, "si queréis una como ésta, tendréis que trabajar en ello para fabricar una… y no de cualquier manera, no es tan fácil crear algo tan bonito". Todos se rieron.

La Sra. Dña. Estela Alvarado se despidió otra vez de todos, besando a la madre y a la hija, y también a su tocaya Stella, y estrechando la mano de Mac y del doctor. Frank se empeño en que le diera su dirección en Barcelona, su número de teléfono, y su dirección de correo electrónico para enviarle las fotos que habían hecho con la niña. La acompañó hasta su camarote, despidiéndose de ella con un abrazo

- "Si alguna vez necesitan algo que esté en mi mano conseguir, por favor póngase en contacto con nosotros sin dudarlo" le dijo, dándole su tarjeta personal y de la naviera. "Y no dude de que si alguna vez vamos por Barcelona, les haremos una visita"

- "Queda obligado, recuérdelo, y que sea verdad".

Frank volvió a su apartamento y le dijo a Eleni que ya debía incorporarse a dirigir la maniobra de llegada a El Pireo. Stella se ofreció a quedarse con la mamá y la niña hasta entonces, y Mac se fue a acostar durante la hora escasa que les quedaba para llegar al final del viaje. Qué noche de emociones, pensaba para sí, mientras no se podía quitar de la retina la imagen de Stella con la pequeña Stella en sus brazos. Se la veía tan natural... En fin, por lo que estaba viendo, a la vuelta a Nueva York tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto... y por molesto que le resultara haría todo lo que hubiera que hacer para que... No pudo seguir con lo que estaba pensando, porque se durmió.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 12

La mañana había pasado como un torbellino para Mac y Stella. Tras la llegada del _Stella Maris_ al puerto de El Pireo, en Atenas, habían despedido a Frank, Eleni y su pequeña, que salieron rápidamente hacia el hospital antes de que empezara a desembarcar el pasaje del barco. Después se habían sucedido todos los trámites de desembarco, recogida del equipaje, traslado al aeropuerto, vuelta a facturar... Mac se había hecho cargo de todo porque Stella estaba rendida, agotada. Todo el cansancio y los nervios acumulados del día anterior y la noche pasada se habían hecho presentes de repente y se encontraba francamente mal. Estaba mareada, vomitó lo poco que había desayunado... Mac se empezaba a preocupar, ella no había retenido ningún alimento desde hacía casi un día completo, lo que unido a la falta de sueño de la noche anterior era una combinación pésima para que se repusiera de su agotamiento. Cuando por fin tomaron sus asientos en el avión de vuelta a Nueva York ambos suspiraron. Durante unas horas, la mejor opción que tenían era descansar, dormir, relajarse y disfrutar de su proximidad. Stella miró hacia el exterior antes de que el avión despegara, su última mirada al que ahora sabía que era su país natal. Seguramente desde este mismo aeropuerto había despegado, poco más de treinta años antes, otro avión en el que una pequeña Stella había acompañado a su madre hacia un cambio radical y penoso en sus vidas, hacia la muerte y la orfandad, hacia la pérdida de un pasado que, todos estos años después, había venido a recuperar. Miró a Mac cuando ya estaban en el aire, dándose cuenta de que él no le había quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento, y le sonrió, un poco triste.

- "Nunca pensé, cuando vine hace dos semanas, que en tan pocos días mi vida iba a cambiar tanto"

- "Tampoco yo cuando decidí seguirte", le respondió Mac.

- "Mac... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

- "Porque no podía estar allí si ti. Porque pensé que podías estar en peligro, tan lejos de mí. Porque no podía soportar estar sin verte cada día. Porque temí que no volvieras y sabía que no soportaría vivir sin ti todos los días de mi vida... Porque... Porque te quiero"

- "¿Así de claro lo tenías?"

- "No, en realidad actué por impulso, sin buscar las razones. Estaban ahí, desde luego, en el fondo creo que siempre han estado... pero han salido a la superficie durante estos días"

Stella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Le hacía bien oír a Mac decir esas cosas, la reconfortaba y le daba seguridad.

Había finalizado la maniobra de despegue y Mac se dirigió a una de las azafatas para pedir que le prepararan a Stella un té y algo suave que pudiera ser capaz de digerir antes de que se durmiera. La chica se lo trajo rápidamente, sonriendo al ver lo atento que este hombre se mostraba con su esposa (dio por seguro que lo era), lo preocupado que se había mostrado cuando al pedirle el té le había dicho que ella no se había sentido bien en las últimas horas. Stella no tenía ganas de nada, pero tomó el té y los suaves bizcochos que la amable señorita le había servido, más que nada por complacer a Mac. Él la tapó después con la manta, ayudándole a reclinar un poco su asiento de forma que encontrara una postura cómoda para dormir. No tardó ni dos minutos en caer, por fin, en un sueño profundo y tranquilo, con sus preciosas facciones relajadas y su mano entrelazada con la de él. Mac extendió también la manta sobre sí mismo, y cerró los ojos pensando en todos los sucesos de aquellos días. Qué locura, qué sucesión de acontecimientos. La muerte de Papakota y su hermano, y las circunstancias que las rodearon, los días de Atenas en que finalmente Stella y él se habían encontrado como enamorados, como amantes, como hombre y mujer que saben que están hechos el uno para el otro; después el crucero, con el sorprendente encuentro con su amigo, tan larga e injustamente olvidado, la revelación sobre los orígenes familiares de Stella y encontrar su casa, el lugar en que nació, para culminar la noche anterior con el nacimiento de una nueva vida, la de la pequeña Stella...

Todo eso había sucedido en Grecia, en unos pocos días. Y todo ello era un punto de inflexión en sus vidas, que nunca podrían volver a ser iguales. A partir de ahora les tocaba, a Stella y a él, volver a empezar. Después de Grecia. _Todo empezó en Grecia_, recordaba que había dicho Stella infinidad de veces durante sus visitas de aquellos días a lugares emblemáticos de la historia griega. Pues bien, a partir de ahora también en sus particulares existencias podrían decirlo, porque una nueva vida iba a empezar para ellos después de Grecia.

Y el augurio de una nueva vida llevó otra vez a Mac al último pensamiento de aquella mañana, antes de sucumbir al breve sueño que había disfrutado. Stella quería una familia Eso era algo tan evidente que no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta. Sólo hacía falta ver su mirada cuando le entregó en brazos, unos meses atrás, a su ahijada Lucy Messer, sólo hacía falta ver su cara cuando entró en la habitación infantil, su habitación, en su casa de Naoussa, sólo había que mirarla con la pequeña Stella en brazos, la noche anterior... Stella quería una familia. Más que eso, la necesitaba. Y Mac no estaba seguro de poder dársela. El pensamiento le estaba empezando a torturar. ¿Y si él no podía darle los hijos que tan evidentemente ella deseaba? ¿Debía ser tan egoísta como para condenarla a renunciar a la maternidad por él?

Decidió que antes de seguir en esa línea, lo que debería hacer es saber a qué atenerse. Es decir, recuperar la cita pendiente desde aquel triste 12 de septiembre de 2001 y comprobar con el especialista si realmente existe un motivo físico que le impediera ser padre, ser el padre que Stella quería para sus hijos. Y si ese motivo existe, pensó Mac... ¿Qué va a ser entonces de nosotros?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la azafata preguntando sus preferencias sobre el menú. Mac pidió pasta y verduras, y prefirió no despertar a Stella. Ahora mismo, tras el ligero tentempié que había tomado y que al parecer le había sentado bien, era mejor dejar que descansara y durmiera todo lo que su cuerpo necesitara para recuperarse.

Tampoco se despertó Stella con el trajín de bandejas de comida al ser servida, ni cuando, suavemente, Mac desenredó su mano de la de ella para poder comer. Apenas un suspiro y unas palabras ininteligibles para acurrucarse un poco más en el asiento sin perder la respiración y profunda que indicaba un sueño tranquilo. Mac la miraba sonriendo. Se la veía tan vulnerable... No era la Stella fuerte, independiente y segura de sí misma que todos conocían y estaban acostumbrados a ver. Bueno, sí era, pero mostrando un lado que sólo en esta intimidad particular nacida entre los dos ella se permitía mostrar. Su lado frágil, indefenso, el reflejo de aquella infancia despojada de afectos, de sentido de pertenencia a un lugar o a una familia... Por nada del mundo quería que volviera a sufrir, por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a hacer que ella renunciara a nada... y esperaba que eso no le costase tener que renunciar a ella.

Stella durmió durante ocho horas seguidas, despertándose sólo con el ruido de bandejas a la hora de la cena.

- "Hola, bella durmiente..." le dijo Mac al ver que abría los ojos. Ella se estiró discretamente, con un movimiento que a Mac le pareció de lo más sexy. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

- "Eh, eso tenía que haber sido antes, el beso del príncipe para despertarme..." Se estiró otra vez. "He debido dormir bastante rato ¿no?"

- "¿Rato?... Has dormido ocho horas. Lo necesitabas, Stella. Ambos lo necesitábamos, después de la pasada noche. Yo también he dormido unas horas. Ahora nos servirán la cena y ya estamos prácticamente llegando"

- "Vaya, qué viaje más rápido. Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 20.30, en hora de Atenas. ¿Qué hora es en NY?"

- "Hay que retroceder siete horas... Llegaremos a las 15.00, hora local"

- "O sea, habremos estado 10 horas en el avión y sin embargo hemos salido a mediodía y llegamos a las tres de la tarde... Qué cosas..."

- "Y cenados... Ya podemos simplemente llegar y acostarnos hasta el día siguiente"

- "¿Acostarnos? Mac Taylor, últimamente sólo piensas en una cosa..." Mac se rió, tomando su mano y besándosela.

La azafata les trajo su cena. Mac había pedido para los dos una ensalada de arroz que a Stella le resultó muy apetecible. Se encontraba bien, y a pesar de la postura había descansado el cuerpo y la mente, y sus ojos reflejaban otra vez su chispa habitual. Comió con ganas. Cuando terminó su plato se dedicó a picar del de Mac, que comía mucho más lento.

- "¡Eh!, glotona... que esto es mío" Y luchaban con los tenedores, ella queriendo pinchar algo de su plato, él intentando impedírselo.

- "Mío, mío... Se ve que eres hijo único, Mac, tienes que aprender a compartir las cosas". De pronto, Stella dejó la broma de los tenedores y le miró a los ojos. "Siempre pensé que si tenía familia, no querría un sólo hijo. Me gustaría tener al menos dos, que se criaran juntos y aprendieran a compartir todo como hermanos... ¿qué piensas tú?"

Mac recordó los pensamientos que le habían asaltado durante parte del viaje, pero no quiso preocuparla.

- "Dos está bien. Pero mejor tres o cuatro..." Ella le miró, abriendo los ojos y levantando las cejas, interrogante. "No te preocupes, dejaré que te repongas entre uno y otro". Stella le dio un codazo

- "Dejaré que te repongas... Pero bueno, lo que hay que oír..." Se rió. "Mac, ya no somos tan jóvenes, no creo que haya tiempo para tanto"

- "Habla por ti, querida, los hombres no tenemos esos problemas". Interiormente se enojaba consigo mismo por seguir por ese camino, sabía que quizás él sí tuviera problemas... pero la diversión momentánea era tentadora. Stella le propinó otro codazo en las costillas. Al cabo de un rato de tonterías, Stella recuperó la seriedad.

- "Mac, qué vamos a hacer con... lo nuestro ¿Has pensado en cómo encararlo en el laboratorio, si vamos a decir que estamos saliendo... o será mejor dejar que todo vaya pasando de forma natural, sin hacer grandes anuncios?"

- "La verdad es que no lo sé. No sé cómo podremos evitar que el asunto llegue más arriba y me recuerden la política de "no romance" con los subordinados. Si van a por mí por esto, la sanción puede ir desde una amonestación hasta el despido, al fin y al cabo, hay unas normas y nos las hemos saltado. No sé... creo que es mejor llevar el asunto discretamente, al fin y al cabo parece que la impresión, o la sospecha, de que estamos juntos está bastante extendida hace años y nadie se ha quejado, de momento. Quizás podamos seguir así"

- "¿Quieres decir, cada uno en su casa y sólo "salir"? No creo que eso sea compatible con los cuatro niños que decías antes, Taylor"

- "Cierto, aunque de momento podemos empezar a encargar el primero con dedicación y ya iremos viendo qué tal se nos da, mientras solucionamos asuntos"

- "Entre ellos el tema de Papakota. Mac, ¿me acompañarás a ver al abogado del profesor? No creo que pueda con ello yo sola". Él la besó la mano.

- "Estaré contigo. No te voy a dejar escapar ahora que eres una rica heredera...". Ella le dio de nuevo un codazo, sonriendo. Es lo que Mac quería, que no se dejara llevar otra vez por los pensamientos tristes que el profesor y toda la historia alrededor provocaban en ella.

Habían recogido las bandejas y por la megafonía se anunció que estaban iniciando la aproximación al aeropuerto, llegaban a casa. Stella se maravillada de lo corto que le había parecido el viaje de vuelta. El aterrizaje fue perfecto, hacía un día precioso en Nueva York y el equipaje no se había perdido. No se podía pedir más. Cuando salieron de la zona de llegadas, otra sorpresa les esperaba. Danny y Lindsay les hacían señas sonrientes, mientras la pequeña Lucy pataleaba en su sillita. Stella se abrazó a Lindsay, soltando una lagrimita, mientras Danny estrechaba primero la mano de Mac para después darle un abrazo rápido y unas palmaditas en el hombro. Después cambiaron parejas y Lindsay abrazó fuerte a Mac mientras Danny hacía lo propio con Stella. Lucy hacía ruiditos extraños, reclamando la atención de los adultos. Su padrino se inclinó sobre ella, mientras la niña le intentaba agarrar la nariz, riendo contenta. Después, Stella le tuvo que dejar agarrar su pelo, que desde que tenía pocos días de vida la había fascinado. Nada entretenía más a Lucy que jugar con los rizos de su madrina. Stella la sacó de la sillita, ansiosa de tenerla en brazos. Los hombres se encargaron de trasladar el equipaje a la flamante furgoneta familiar de los Messer, mientras ellas les seguían, riendo con las monadas de la pequeña.

- "Y bien... ejem, ejem... empezó Danny. ¿Dónde debo llevaros? ¿A casa de Mac? ¿A casa de Stella? ¿Se puede saber qué vais a hacer de vuestra vida?"

Todos se rieron.

- "Ya me gustaría a mí saber qué vamos a hacer de nuestra vida, y cómo". Mac se rascó la cabeza. Stella habló por él.

- "Danny, de momento tenemos que ir cada uno a nuestra casa. Traemos los equipajes básicamente compuestos por ropa sucia después estas semanas fuera... y tendremos que ocuparnos del correo y las demás cosas prácticas... Hay trabajo para unas horas, menos mal que hemos dormido en el viaje"

- "Bien, os doy cuatro horas, pero esta noche os espero a cenar en mi casa, y quiero enterarme de todo... TODO (miraba por encima de los cristales de las gafas a la pareja) y quiero ver todas las fotos, también, así que os traéis las tarjetas de las cámaras, las memorias Flash o lo que se necesario"

- "Todas las que se puedan ver..." Lindsay miraba a Stella con aspecto cómplice. Stella se sobresaltó. "Preciosas las cuatro que me enviaste, Stella".

Stella se puso a echar cuentas ¿Cuatro? Había enviado las de la cena en el hotel, las que el camarero les hizo bailando... y creía recordar que eran tres... Ay, Dios, qué otra foto se habría colado en el envío...

La confusión en la cara de Stella divertía enormemente a Lindsay.

- "La mejor, la de Poseidón", le dijo en un susurro inclinándose hacia ella. La boca de Stella se abrió de par en par.

Los días siguientes pasaron en un suspiro. Stella estaba sobrepasada, no le gustaba que todo fuera tan rápido, tener tan poco control sobre las cosas. Empezando por sí misma. No sabía qué especie de desorden se traía, como consecuencia probable del jet-lag, que tenía cambiado el sueño, el hambre y las digestiones. Se dormía de día, y también de noche, nada le sentaba bien, hasta el punto de vomitar casi todos los días, y un par de mañanas había estado totalmente mareada. Ya había solucionado, al menos de momento, el asunto del testamento de Papakota, firmando la aceptación de la herencia y dejando que el abogado iniciara el trámite cambio de titularidad de los bienes, pago de impuestos y demás. Mac tenía razón, la cuantía era importante. Sólo con los depósitos en los bancos se podían pagar sobradamente todos los gastos, y aún quedaba un capital disponible después de que los inmuebles quedaran libres de cargas. La casa de Naoussa y su contenido, y el apartamento en una de las zonas más cotizadas de Nueva York constituían el grueso de la herencia, y su valor era realmente importante. Para Stella, que nunca había tenido propiedades y vivía de su sueldo en un apartamento de alquiler, aquello era un sueño que aún no se sentía capaz de manejar.

Respecto a Mac, Stella también estaba desconcertada. Habían pasado las noches juntos, unos días en casa de él y otros en el apartamento de Stella, pero ese sentido de provisionalidad le provocaba inseguridad, no se sentía a gusto. Y le parecía que Mac tampoco estaba cómodo. Se había marchado el viernes por la tarde, pronto, sin dar muchas explicaciones. Él tenía libre el sábado, mientras que Stella debía cubrir un turno de fin de semana, de modo que Mac le había dicho que iba a aprovechar para visitar a su madre. Stella sintió que no esperase a que ella le acompañara, se vio de alguna manera excluida. Ella ya conocía a Millie Taylor, y ambas mujeres habían simpatizado profundamente. Había acompañado a Mac y a su madre en las últimas navidades, como amiga de la familia. Ahora que era algo más que una amiga para él, le gustaría haber estado presente para contárselo juntos. O quizás es que Mac aún no quería contárselo a su madre, lo que aún la preocupaba más.

Lindsay había estado observando a su amiga, viendo la tristeza crecer en los ojos de Stella a medida que avanzaba la tarde de ese viernes. El sábado ambas debían trabajar, así que pensó aprovechar algún rato para tener una conversación a fondo con Stella. Cuando por fin Lindsay terminó el análisis que tenía entre manos y dejó el laboratorio, Stella aún estaba en los vestuarios, su chaqueta colgaba en la percha y su taquilla abierta. Lindsay se disponía a recoger sus cosas e ir a reunirse con su familia cuando vio que Stella salía del servicio. Estaba pálida, parecía haber adelgazado durante la última semana.

- "Eh, Stella, qué pasa ¿no te sientes bien?"

- "No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo cansada"

- "Stella, estos días te he visto cansada, mareada, con sueño, con un humor muy variable, a ratos eufórica, otros melancólica... Dime una cosa... ¿No estarás...? Talmente lo parece, me recuerdas a mí en los primeros días de mi embarazo".

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Stella

- "No, te lo aseguro, no estoy embarazada. Yo también pensé hasta hoy que quizás lo estuviera... llevaba unos días de retraso... Pero acabo de comprobar que no, esta tarde se ha resuelto. Tengo el periodo, no estoy embarazada"

Lindsay la abrazó

- "¿Querías estarlo? Embarazada, quiero decir"

- "Lo que más quisiera en el mundo"

- "Pues nada, a seguir intentándolo. No hay nada más divertido, de todas formas, que el intento..."

Stella sonrió entre las lágrimas.

El sábado se despertó sola por primera vez desde que Mac y ella estaban juntos. Cuando se sentó en la cama, toda la habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor. Se sintió peor que nunca. Cuando se fue a duchar, después de que se sintió un poco segura para ponerse en pie, vio que durante la noche no había manchado nada, después de la hemorragia abundante de la tarde anterior. Su cuerpo le mandaba señales que no sabía interpretar, finalmente tendría que terminar por visitar a su médico. Llamó a Lindsay para que la recogiera, camino del laboratorio, porque no se sentía capaz de conducir. Para cuando llegó, Stella ya había vomitado dos veces, pero se sentía mejor. El mareo inicial se había pasado. Esperaba que fuera una mañana sin sobresaltos en el laboratorio, no estaba como para salir al escenario de un crimen. Lindsay le preguntó cómo se sentía y le contó lo que había pasado por la mañana, incluido el cese de su periodo. Lindsay la miró, ojos abiertos como platos.

- "Stella, estás embarazada. Más veces de las que la gente piensa hay un sangrado que se puede confundir con la menstruación, porque se suele dar en los días en que debería presentarse... Tienes que hacerte la prueba, Stella, tienes todos los síntomas..."

- "Pues eso es lo extraño, que es demasiado pronto para los síntomas. No, Lindsay, no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Todo esto es consecuencia del viaje, de los nervios de estos días pasados, de algún virus que haya podido pillar, seguro..."

- "Lo que tú digas, jefa... Pero yo me haría la prueba"

Stella no volvió a pensar en ello durante todo el día. Se encontraba mucho mejor, comió con hambre y la comida le sentó estupendamente. El trabajo en el laboratorio fue tranquilo y les permitió procesar bastante material nuevo que había aparecido como evidencia en un caso sin resolver. Al final del turno, Lindsay insistió en que les acompañara a cenar, pero Stella no quería abusar de sus amigos. No quiso tampoco que Lindsay la llevara a casa, tenía que comprar para la cena y para el día siguiente, y la tarde era agradable para moverse por la ciudad, en taxi y caminando. Echaba de menos a Mac, pero se decía a sí misma que tenían que despegarse un poco o acabarían hartos uno de otra y viceversa. No le esperaba hasta el día siguiente, así que tendría que organizarse su propia velada. Al fin y al cabo lo había hecho siempre hasta apenas hacía un mes. No se explicaba como eso le parecía ahora tan lejano.

Cuando ya llegaba a casa hizo la última compra en la farmacia de la esquina de su calle. No lo creía, pero ¿y si Lindsay tenía razón? Al fin y al cabo quizás fuera mejor salir de dudas. Verdaderamente era extraño que tampoco durante todo el día había vuelto a manchar...

Ya en casa, lavó las verduras y las guardó, organizó un poco la casa y por fin se sentó. Había traído el periódico que había dejado a mediodía sin terminar de leer. Los fines de semana el suplemento cultural siempre ofrecía cosas interesantes. Se dispuso a seguir la lectura. Sobre la mesita baja, la foto de ella y Mac ante el Partenón, que había puesto en un marco, llamó su atención. La tomó en la mano y se quedó mirándola, pensando en aquel momento feliz en que la imagen se tomó, la mañana del día en que habían hecho el amor por primera vez...

* * *

_(El relato encaja ahora con el Epílogo _"Y los sueños... ¿sueños son?"_, que ya he publicado y quizás algunos ya habéis leído... en ese caso ya sabéis lo que sigue. Para los que no, lo incluyo como Capítulo 13 de esta trama, pero es lo mismo. Después sólo queda un último capítulo, el final)_


	13. Chapter 13

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 13

Y los sueños... ¿sueños son?

_… Y en el mundo, en conclusión,  
todos sueñan lo que son,  
aunque ninguno lo entiende…_

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño;  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son. _

_Soliloquio de Segismundo en "La vida es sueño", de Calderón de la Barca_

Un ruido seco despertó a Stella. Estaba en el sofá, se debía de haber quedado dormida mientras leía el periódico, que estaba deshecho a sus pies, con las hojas desperdigadas. Parecía como si algo pesado se hubiera caído, un cuadro algo así.

Se sintió muy extraña, como si de pronto se viera desde fuera de sí misma. Pero al tiempo, también estaba dentro, sabía que era ella.

Su ser desde fuera analizó la habitación. No era su casa. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que sí lo era. Reconocía algunas cosas, pero no otras. Miró alrededor. Definitivamente, no era su apartamento. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que estaba en su casa?

Seguramente el ruido había sido en la habitación de los gemelos, pensó Stella. ¿Pero qué gemelos y qué habitación…? se preguntaba inmediatamente la Stella que lo veía todo desde fuera… Decidió dejar actuar a esa mujer en la que se reconocía, esperar y ver. El silencio posterior al golpe era de lo más sospechoso. Stella se levantó, se agachó a recoger las hojas del diario. La Stella extraña sentía ahora que en su propio cuerpo algo había cambiado. ¿Más gorda? No, no era eso. Al menos, no en general, aunque se vio a sí misma más… ¿opulenta? ¿dos tallas más de sujetador?... Quizás fuera eso. Dios… ¿se había puesto silicona, se había vuelto loca o qué le pasó por la cabeza?

Se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo, con el paso firme de quien sabe lo que hace, pero a la vez sin que su otro yo tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que iba a encontrar. Al abrir la puerta vio que, efectivamente, se había descolgado de la pared un cuadro grande con dibujos de animales que presidía la habitación infantil desde que eran bebés, y ahora estaba en el suelo

- "Alexander y McKanna Taylor... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no se juega con la pelota dentro de casa?"

Los dos niños estaban sentados, muy quietos y con cara inocente, en una de las camas.

La Stella que no sabía de qué iba aquel asunto se quedó pasmada ante lo que veía. Dos niños idénticos, de unos cinco años, con cara redonda y ojos azules, piel muy blanca y cabello rubio cortísimo… Uno de ellos, con un bate en la mano y el otro con la pelota recuperada... Negaron totalmente su culpa

- "Nosotros no hemos hecho nada..." empezó Alexander

- "Os recuerdo que tenéis las pruebas del delito en las manos" les dijo su madre

- "Te lo dije... No la podemos engañar, es poli"

- "No es poli, es CSI"

- "Pero los CSI son polis"

- "Pero no todos los polis son CSI"

- "Pero sí todos los CSI son polis..."

Aquello derivaba, como siempre, en la sempiterna discusión dialéctica entre los gemelos

- "¡A callar!" Un llanto se oyó ahora en otra habitación. "Os vais a quedar aquí, sin hacer ruido, hasta la hora de cenar. Podéis coger libros, pero no ver la televisión. Y no quiero oír ni el más mínimo sonido. Stella colgó de nuevo el cuadro en la pared, asegurándose de que estaba bien sujeto. Por suerte, no se había roto el cristal. "Voy a ver qué le pasa a vuestra hermana, seguro que ya quiere comer"

- "Sólo hace comer..."

- "Y llorar... y dormir"

- "Y ensuciar pañales… En eso es campeona"

- "Sí, qué rollo"

- "¡A callar!" Stella salía de la habitación, escondiendo la sonrisa

La habitación de la pequeña era una explosión de rosa. "Nos hemos pasado", pensaba a menudo Stella. Pero no podía decir nada, el papi era quien se había encargado de pintar las paredes y el friso de muñecos… y no pudo encontrar unos tonos de rosa más… _rosa_ para su princesita. La Stella que veía la historia desde fuera no podía dejar de asombrarse

- "¿Qué le pasa a esta señorita?" La voz de su madre, tranquilizó el llanto del bebé, rebajando el nivel hasta un gimoteo de puras mañas. Cuando Stella asomó a la cuna, la niña ya se había callado completamente, y agitó sus manitas hacia ella. Ahora sonreía, haciendo ruidos raros.

Dios, era tan preciosa… Sus hermanos eran dos completos mini-Mac. Su propia suegra, Millie, no salía de su asombro cada vez que los veía, porque decía que la hacía retroceder en el tiempo y le parecía estar viendo a Mac en su niñez por partida doble, pero la niña era una miniatura de Stella. Ojos verdes, grandes y expresivos, y una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera. La escasa pelusilla que cubría su cabeza auguraba rizos dorados que quizás se fueran oscureciendo con el paso del tiempo.

La Stella sorprendida por lo que veía se estaba emocionando. De alguna manera extraña… estaba viendo su vida futura ¿era eso? Y lo que veía, no podía hacerla más feliz, hasta el punto en que sentía una ternura incontrolable.

De momento, como habían dicho sus hermanos, el plan de vida tranquilo de la bebé, consistente en comer y dormir (llorar no lo hacía tan a menudo, como no fuera para llamar la atención cuando estaba hambrienta, mojada o sola y aburrida), había hecho de ella una belleza regordeta, tranquila y feliz. Mac la acostumbraba mal, y cargaba con ella todo el tiempo que pasaba en casa. No podía dejar de besar, acariciar y hablar a su niña, hasta el punto de que los gemelos se habían sentido un poco desplazados en las primeras semanas. Stella se lo hizo ver y Mac procuraba también dedicarles una atención especial a sus chicos, llevarles al parque, correr y jugar con ellos, y compartir con los dos lo que dieron en llamar "cosas de hombres".

La Stella extraña asumía todos los pensamientos y recuerdos de la Stella que actuaba en su hogar, tan pronto como pasaban por su mente. Tomó a la niña en brazos y se sentó con ella en la mecedora.

- "Esta comilona ya tiene hambre…" La niña se reía, llevando su manita a la boca de su madre. Stella tomó una suave toalla que puso sobre su hombro, a la vez que desplazaba los tirantes de su ropa, dejando un pecho al descubierto. La niña buscó con su boca el pezón sin dudar un instante, succionando con ansia. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de su mamá. Stella acariciaba la cabecita con su mano libre. "Calma, que te vas a atragantar…" Le recordaba a sus hermanos, también siempre hambrientos y ansiosos. Recordó lo deprimida que se había sentido cuando dejó de darles de mamar, preparándose ya para volver al trabajo. Esa conexión íntima con cada uno de sus hijos era algo que no podría borrar de su corazón ni de su mente…

Ahora se explicaba Stella fuera de Stella lo de la "opulencia". No era silicona, gracias al cielo, sino algo mucho más natural. Y no duraría, seguramente, más allá de la lactancia, como no había durado después de que los gemelos dejaran de mamar, y todo, _todo,_ volvió a su medida. Lástima, se gustaba así, y sabía que a Mac se le caía también la baba… aunque tenía que reconocer que Mac la encontraba deseable y sexy, antes, después… incluso durante cada uno de los embarazos, con él no había problema. Esto lo sabía también la Stella de fuera sin saber cómo, pero lo sabía.

Se oyó cerrar la puerta de la entrada y casi de inmediato la voz de Mac en el pasillo.

- "¿No hay nadie en casa?"

Oyó a los gemelos salir en tromba al encuentro de su padre

- "¡Papi, ya has vuelto!"

Los tres aparecieron en la puerta del cuarto del bebé. Mac cargaba a cada niño debajo de un brazo.

- "Mira qué me he encontrado en medio del pasillo. ¿Quién habrá dejado ahí un saco de harina (movía uno de los brazos) y otro de patatas (y le daba un meneo al otro)?"

- "¡Papá que somos nosotros!"

- "Los voy a llevar a la despensa, aquí no hacen más que estorbar". Hacía ademán de irse, mientras ellos pataleaban. De pronto, los subió a los dos, para besarles las caras. Stella quería estar seria, pero le resultaba difícil. Adoraba ver a Mac con los niños.

- "Mejor lleva los sacos a su habitación, están castigados hasta la hora de cenar" Mac arqueó las cejas, mirando alternativamente, exagerando la cara seria, a uno y otro de sus hijos.

- "Papi, fue sin querer… de verdad"

- "Se nos olvidó lo de la pelota dentro de casa… Y se cayó el cuadro"

- "Pero no se rompió, ni nada…"

- "Y mamá se enfadó y nos castigó" Acostumbraban a contar las historias a medias, eran realmente graciosos.

- "Bien, pues hay que obedecer a mamá. Los bajó al suelo. A la habitación…"

- "Hasta la hora de cenar" completó Stella. Los niños se fueron, resignados. Mac se acercó a sus mujeres. Besó a Stella y se situó detrás de ella, inclinándose sobre su hombro. La niña le miraba ahora a él, con ojos sonrientes. Ya había pasado el primer ímpetu y ahora mamaba con ritmo más sosegado. Stella la separó un poco para cambiarla al otro pecho. La niña parloteó mirándoles, y echó un eructo considerable. Inmediatamente, se agarró al otro pezón y continuó a lo suyo. Mac besó a Stella en el cuello.

- "Gracias"

Stella volvió la cara para mirarle

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Por ser tú, por estar aquí, por darme los hijos más guapos del mundo, y por alimentármelos así de bien…". Stella le dio con la toalla en la cara.

- "¿Sabes que nunca creí que fueras tan burlón?"

- "No hay ni pizca de burla en lo que digo, Stella… te prometo que no la hay"

Stella miraba las fotos en la estantería frente a ella, colocadas en marcos. Una foto de boda, los dos guapos y sonrientes, otra fotografía en que un sonriente Mac señalaba "dos" con los dedos de una mano, mientras la otra acariciaba un abultadísimo vientre de Stella, pegada a él… otra de ambos abrazados con una tripa algo más pequeña por medio y por fin la imagen más reciente, de toda la familia, Mac y Stella Taylor con sus tres pequeños. Una familia preciosa. Las dos Stellas confluyeron en ese momento en la misma sensación de emoción y ternura, y unas lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de la mujer, deslizándose suaves por sus mejillas. Mac se asustó.

- "¿Qué pasa? No he querido decir nada…" Stella no le dejó seguir, alargó la mano y le atrajo la cara para besarlo.

- "No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Sólo pensaba que soy demasiado feliz. Si alguna vez perdiera esto…"

- "No vamos a perder nada. Y lo que más mereces es ser feliz, amor mío. Ya pagamos la cuota de amargura por adelantado… ahora nos queda disfrutar de nuestra familia, de nuestra vida, de nuestro amor…". Mac la besó otra vez, esta vez con más pasión. La niña había terminado, ya satisfecha y soltó otro eructo de camionero. Eso les devolvió a la realidad, y les hizo reír, mirando a su pequeña tragona.

- "Sale a su papi en todo, en todo…" decía Mac mientras la cogía de los brazos de Stella, para dejar que ella fuera a lavarse y colocarse de nuevo la ropa. La pequeña aún soltó otro eructo más suave, y un hilillo de leche acompañándolo. Mac la limpió con la toalla.

- "¿Qué pasó, Melina…? ¿Nos pasamos del máximo de capacidad, princesa bolita?" Melina se reía con ganas, la voz de su padre era la mayor diversión para ella, Y si él frotaba la nariz sobre su cuello, pecho o barriga, entonces ya se desbordaba en carcajadas. Mac la llevó al cambiador y procedió a cambiar el pañal de su hija. No podía evitar soplarla en el ombligo, besarle la tripita y, en fin, hacer todas las tonterías que los adultos hacen con los bebés. Melina no podía ser una niña más feliz.

Stella los miraba desde la puerta, de vuelta del baño. Recordó cuando Mac la propuso que se casaran, aquél día que se presentó en su apartamento, sin avisar, con un ramo de violetas y el anillo de pedida que su padre le había ofrecido a su madre en una cajita que le abultaba en el bolsillo de la camisa. Apenas habían pasado un par de semanas desde que habían vuelto de su viaje a Grecia, y ella aún no sabía que estaba embarazada. Supo que iba a ser feliz, más feliz que nunca en su vida. Pero no sabía que lo iba a ser tanto.

Cuando después de comprobar que todos lo niños estaban dormidos se acostó esa noche junto a Mac, la mano de él rodeando su cintura, pensó que era normal tener miedo, a veces, de que tanta felicidad se acabe.

Un ruido seco despertó a Stella. Se dio cuenta de que era una fotografía enmarcada que se había caído al suelo. Se la debía haber deslizado de la mano, de dormida.

Miró alrededor, sorprendida. No estaba en la cama, estaba en el sofá. Y estaba… en su apartamento. El corazón le latía a cien por hora. Allí no había niños que jugaran a la pelota, y su figura era la de siempre, ningún bebé que alimentar al pecho. Recogió la foto que se había caído. Eran ella y Mac en Grecia, con el Partenón detrás, una de las que hicieron en el maravilloso y revelador viaje del que hacía poco que habían regresado. Por la cara de Stella rodaron unas lágrimas. Todo había sido tan… real, tan maravilloso… y sin embargo, nada de eso había sucedido.

Sonó el timbre. Miró por la mirilla de la puerta y vio la cara de Mac. No le esperaba, pero abrió inmediatamente. Ante ella estaba el hombre de su vida. En el bolsillo de su camisa, se apreciaba un bulto. En sus manos… un ramo de violetas.

Y los sueños… ¿sueños son?

* * *

_Bien, sólo queda el final de este cuento, el próximo capítulo. Espero que os haya resultado grato leerlo, al menos tanto como a mí escribirlo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis enviado un comentario. Se siente uno motivado a seguir si hay alguien que está esperando leerlo y te lo cuenta. Otra vez gracias._


	14. Chapter 14

Todo empezó en Grecia

Capítulo 14

Stella se echó materialmente en brazos de Mac, y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que tuvo que apartarse de su boca debido a la falta de aire.

- "Vaya, creo que te alegras de verme"

Aún apretada fuertemente a él, Stella bromeó

- "No sé qué te hace pensarlo, ya sabes que yo soy muy afectuosa. Recibo así al cartero, al fontanero, al vecino que me pide sal..."

Mac se reía.

- "Si no me sueltas, creo que mis piernas no van a recibir suficiente flujo sanguíneo... Mira, te he traído unas flores del jardín de mi madre, ella dice que son las que más te gustan, se acordaba de que se lo habías dicho"

- "¿Se acordaba? Dios, Mac, tu madre es un encanto. Las pasadas navidades me contó lo bonito que estaba el jardín en primavera y verano, y que teníamos que ir a verlo. Me enseñó dónde tenía un parterre con violetas cuando yo le comenté que eran las flores que más me gustaban" Tomó las flores para ponerlas en agua. Millie las había envuelto por el tallo con un paño húmedo para conservarlas frescas. Stella las puso en un jarrón pequeño que colocó en el centro de la mesa del salón. Eran preciosas.

- "¿Qué tal el día, y qué tal ayer por la noche?", empezó Mac. "Te eché de menos terriblemente, apenas he dormido"

La atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola con su brazo. Después de unos minutos, Mac se encaró a ella.

- "Stella, hay algo que quiero decirte". Ella le miró, expectante. "Esta semana he ido a ver a un médico, un especialista en fertilidad. Me han hecho unos análisis para descartar o confirmar si tendremos algún problema para llegar a ser padres. Quiero decir, si yo tendré algún problema..." Stella iba a decir algo, pero Mac le puso su dedo índice tapándole los labios. "Déjame terminar, que te cuente todo". Suspiró y calló un momento. Después sonrió. "No te creas que es agradable... he tenido que dejar una _muestra_ en una especie de vasito... Te juró que nunca había eyaculado en un vaso antes de ahora y no es tan sencillo como parece. Yo te necesito a mi lado, amor mío, para esas cosas... Pero bueno, por fin entregué el _depósito_ y en unos días me dirán si mis nadadores son activos o están más parados que un caballo de cartón, y cuáles son mis opciones en caso de que los resultados no sean buenos"

- "Mac, no tenías que..."

De nuevo le puso el dedo sobre los labios de ella

- "Sí, tenía que hacerlo, e iba a esperar a tener los resultados para contártelo, pero las horas en que he estado solo de camino a casa de mi madre me han aclarado las ideas. Stella, yo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Quiero pasar mis días y mis noches contigo y no renunciaré a intentar hacerte feliz por malos o buenos que sean los resultados de cualquier análisis. Si mi esperma no es útil, ya buscaremos otra solución, pero yo te quiero, y quiero que estemos juntos y que formemos una familia. Siempre habrá una forma de hacerlo". Buscó en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul. Ni siquiera estaba envuelta. Se la ofreció. "Ábrela, por favor"

Stella abrió la caja y dentro vio una sortija de diseño antiguo, de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes a un lado y otro de un zafiro de más tamaño. Se quedó maravillada

- "Mac, esto..." Stella se quedó sin palabras.

- "Esto significa que te pido que te cases conmigo, y en parte por eso he ido a ver a mi madre. Es su anillo de pedida, el que mi padre le dio para solicitarla en matrimonio. Ella me lo había ofrecido... ¿Sabes cuando?"

Stella no sabía qué responder

-"Mi madre me lo dijo la pasada Navidad, antes de que volviéramos a Nueva York. Me dijo que cuando por fin te pidiera que te cases conmigo fuera a buscar el anillo. ¿Te das cuenta, Stella? ella lo sabía antes que nosotros"

- "Todos lo sabían antes que nosotros, según parece".

- "Bien, Stella Bonasera, estoy esperando una respuesta..."

- "Sí, Mac, me casaré contigo. Nada en el mudo me hará más feliz que compartir la vida contigo, y formar contigo la familia que tendremos, no importa de qué forma"

Sus labios se unieron en un beso delicado, y después Mac tomó el anillo de la cajita y lo deslizó en el dedo de Stella. Le quedaba exacto. Las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos de Stella. Mac, para disimular la emoción preguntó:

-"Y a todo esto... ¿Qué hay de cena?"

Stella le metió, como venía tomando por costumbre, un codazo en las costillas, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

- "Pon a hervir las verduras que están en la nevera, ya están limpias. Voy al baño"

Mientras esperaba los tres minutos Stella oía canturrear a Mac en la cocina.

- "Voy a hacer también spaghetti" le oyó gritar

Sentada en el borde de la bañera, Stella no se atrevía a mirar. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Se levantó y se acercó al lavabo, donde había dejado el bastoncillo en su soporte, después de seguir todas las instrucciones. En medio del círculo, una clarísima línea azul indicaba que sí, que Lindsay tenía razón, que Eleni tenía razón, que la señora del restaurante de Cabo Sounion tenía razón: estaba embarazada. De Grecia había venido "ya está en ti y contigo", como había dicho la señora, un bebé... de pronto se acordó del sueño (¿y si eran dos, y por eso sus síntomas eran tan acusados y tempranos?)... En todo caso, un bebé que inauguraría esa familia que Mac y ella ansiaban formar. Ora vez los lagrimones se deslizaban por su cara, se sentía incapaz de pararlos. Salió del baño con "la prueba" en la mano.

Mac tenía dos cacerolas al fuego, con verduras una y a punto de echar la pasta en la otra. Se asustó al ver su cara llorosa.

- "¿Qué pasa, no te sientes bien?"

- "Mac, no hace falta que esperes los resultados de tus análisis"

- "¿Por qué?"

Ella le puso delante el artilugio

- "Porque los míos dicen muy claro que tus nadadores no están parados como un caballo de cartón, sino que son nadadores olímpicos... o mejor dicho, atenienses"

La cara de Mac era un poema, según iba asimilando lo que Stella le estaba diciendo.

- "¿Esto (señalaba la línea azul den el circulito del bastoncillo) quiere decir que sí, que estamos embrazados? ¿Ya?"

- "Ya. Yo creo que desde el primer día, o la primera noche, mejor dicho. Sonará ridículo, pero lo sentí, sentí algo especial. Sólo que no supe identificar qué era".

Mac había posado el test y abrazó a Stella, levantándola del suelo. Y de pronto les dio la risa. Mac recordó que estaba a punto de poner a hervir la pasta y continuó con ello.

- "Prepararé la cena para ti... ahora tienes que comer por dos..."

- "Mac... eso está pasado de moda" Mientras cogía el mantel y las servilletas para poner a mesa recordó otra vez su sueño de esa tarde. "Uf, además... si tiene que ser por tres..."

Mac no entendió lo que dijo

- "¿Qué dices de tres?"

- "Nada, corazón, ya hemos tenido bastantes emociones". Otro día le contaré mi sueño, pensó Stella, un día en que quiera asustar de verdad al futuro papi...

Un mes más tarde, la primera ecografía confirmó algo que Stella ya sospechaba. Que muy probablemente aquellos dos latidos detectados se llamarían Alexander y Mckanna

Fin

* * *

_Eso es todo amigos, hasta pronto._

_That's all! See you soon..._


End file.
